


Through a Lifetime

by AAVasconcelo



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: Atention: Don't read this if you didn't watch the finale, F/M, Post 1x13, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAVasconcelo/pseuds/AAVasconcelo
Summary: What comes after Will and Frankie's realization it's bigger than everyone expected.





	1. Prague

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! The finale is out and boy... SO MANY EMOTIONS! And the renew news being discussed! There's always hope, and I'll never stop believing in our SEASON 2!
> 
> Well, despite having it or not, I decided to create this fic! Hope you all enjoy this long ride and see what I pictured for this couple that has conquered our hearts so deeply. 
> 
> As always feel free to make suggestions, critics, leaving comments (they always makes me feel appreciated :) ) and anything you want! 
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated, but your reading so much more!
> 
> Let me know what you thought about this, and I hope to have you until the end of this journey!
> 
> Love you all! Thanks for the constant support! 
> 
> IMPORTANT: In this fic, Ollerman really died, so not stabbed Standish neither this horrible man threatening our babies. I decided for this cause I wanna focus on Will and Frankie's relationship. Sorry for the ones who wanted that to be a thing on the fic but I hope it pleases you as well. :)

Will’s intention that afternoon was restricted to watch the view, to appreciate the city he had visited a good amount of times but never had time to enjoy properly. When he left his hotel that morning, his heart was filled with emotions he couldn’t process correctly, so he thought a walk would serve as a distraction.

After the recent events, his mind was racing, and it was hard to process all. 

Ollerman was dead, Ray in a hospital bed, alive but still, Standish had a major heartbroken, and Will hadn’t a clue on how he would handle his own feelings. 

His denial towards Frankie was getting stupid; at this point, pretty much everyone knew it had something going on between them. But the thin line that was still separating them, so delicate a sneeze could break it, was a safety measure they established so no one gets hurt.

In the end, they both were because the waiting, the unexpressed feelings day after day were growing in their chest, tightening it until was almost unbearable. Every time they exchanged glances, the connection was so strong they felt like drowning in each other’s gaze. It was something neither of them had experienced before and was scaring and uncertain.

Still, it was just being around Frankie, and all Will’s doubts vanished under her presence. She had that spell over him, capable of driving him crazy at the same time it calmed him to a state of total peace. She was infuriating and lovable, fire and ice in one person and could make his body ache from love and pain. 

With a pastry in his hands, he made his way to the top of the street, a higher spot where he could put his mind in place. The drinks at the bar on the previous night didn’t help (as he suspected) and now he expected that his time alone would finally allow him to calm himself down and think things through.

But Frankie’s face kept invading his mind, her scent, her features, her voice. 

It was impossible to shake away.

In his heart, hope was gaining more space at each passing second, hope that she would go there, follow him and be by his side because he needed her.

He needed to feel her, to have her close. To look at her beautiful green eyes and lose himself on them. 

To his surprise, she showed up, the light reflecting on her face, the wind blowing her hair gently. She was perfection in every single way, and Will had to disguise his lack of breath at her sight. The smile on her lips, the dare in her stare, it was all too much, and any chance of Will suppressing his feelings again was gone.

They have been playing that game for weeks now and, after their visit to Kelly and the woman’s wise words to both of them, denial was getting weaker. Without noticing, they had become a couple. 

He packing her bag, she lowering her guard enough for him to teach her things. Her care towards him and the fact that most of his hoodies and sweaters were on her wardrobe now because she was always cold and never minded to return the borrowed clothes. Their shared nights over Chinese and wine, going through files and doing reports, drinks at the Dead Drop, shared hotel rooms, the list keeps going on.

Frankie’s presence was distracting, and suddenly, the view didn’t matter anymore. He wanted to put her close, to embrace her in his arms. But the line was there, the wall separating them and Will decided maybe it wasn’t the time yet, so he just turned to return his eyes to the sight, eating his pastry to avoid speaking more than he should.

“It’s a local pastry they make here…”

“I don’t care.”

“Oh. Well…”

Her tone wasn’t harsh like when they first met and throughout shared time with her; Will got used with her not so delicate way of responding to things. It wasn’t personal, as he first thought, just a reflex, a habit she acquired over the years working on that hard and cold world their jobs lead them. 

Will may be a boy scout, but he had done some things in his life he regretted, and that changed him in ways he never allowed anyone to have access to. So he couldn’t judge Frankie and her past, that once mattered so much to him, and now seemed so distant to the person she had become, the woman that he loves. 

Their relationship softened Frankie, making her more trusting, especially over him and their long nights working side by side brought them closer as Frankie shared her ghosts with Will when she was sure no one else was listening. For brief moments she would put her guard down completely, so vulnerable and open that Will could see through her, see her soul. It was fragments, little pieces of shared information but enough for him. Will kept them all secured in his mind, gathering and assembling them until he had the whole story. 

It was a slow process, but Will was patient. 

His gaze lost itself on the horizon for an instant, and he didn’t notice Frankie analyzing him, his posture, his person, wondering what she was doing, how she had allowed herself to go there. In her heart, she had no doubt of what she wanted but what Will wanted was something she wasn’t sure yet, and the fear of rejection was beginning to grow inside her. 

She observed him for that second, absorbing his presence. That coat fitted him nicely, and he was very sexy indeed (although she wouldn’t admit that again out loud). His boyish look he bragged about so much really was a thing, and Frankie hated herself a little for not being able to resist him.

But it was Will, her partner, her best friend, her something more (she wouldn’t say it was love even them both knowing it was.)

The silence was killing her, and she had to have his look on her. 

“Okay, that smells amazing.”

“Right?”

“Yeah!”

She took a piece, putting in her mouth and allowing the sugar to melt in her tongue. He was right; it was delicious.

“So, they make them hot and fresh right down the street from this bar that I went to last night.”

“It’s… It’s really good.”

She smiled at him, his emeralds dragging her, pulling her towards him. 

“I thought you might like that.”

A grin on his lips and she couldn’t believe he was sure she would be there.

“What, like you knew I was gonna show up here?”

His eyes darkened, his gaze more profound, his voice firm and low.

“No. But I hoped.”

Will stepped closer to her, expecting Frankie to move away, but she didn’t. He took that as a good sign and gave another step. Their gaze was never breaking, the world around them slowly fading, voices muffling until it was silence, and they were the only ones there. 

He leaned in, his eyes on her lips, his warm and sweet breath hitting her face gently. At each second Will expected her to pull away but Frankie never did, she stood there firmly, her eyes never moving.

Trying to read between the lines he was approaching carefully, worried that if it were all too fast, she would vanish, disappear. Instead, Frankie grinned at him, her feet planted on the ground. With his free hand, he reached for her neck, tangling his fingers on her light brown locks. 

The distance decreased to inches, and Will stopped, to make sure she wanted the same thing he did, that she was aware that once it was done, there were no lines between them, no wall, not any type of obstacle that could separate them. 

Frankie closed her eyes, her body language revealing everything. 

She wanted him.  
Will smiled and ended the distance between them, crashing his lips on hers, his hand on her neck. Her arms fast passed around his, and the pastry on his hand fell on the ground as he embraced her waist to bring her even closer (if it was possible).

Her lips had the same taste his memory had recorded back when they were fake married, but this time the sweet from the sugar was there too. It was like her lips were meant to be on his, designed to kiss him and only him.

From all the women Will had shared his lips with no one compared to Frankie, to the feeling he had in his heart each time she was near, what her presence caused on him.

It was deep, raw, passionate, and spoke for all the non verbalized words they had stored inside.

Frankie broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Will’s. On their lips a smile they couldn’t contain, it was like a thousand fireworks exploding inside their chest, and they felt like that was the first real kiss they had ever had in their lives. 

Will caressed her hair, putting a lock behind her ear. Her arms didn’t leave his neck, and her eyes were glued on him, mesmerized by what she could read in them.

They couldn’t believe it.

It actually happened. 

Frankie wasn’t sure if it was the right move, but she didn’t want anything else besides kissing his lips over and over again. 

What the tomorrow would bring, the conversation they would have to have after, it didn’t matter.

She could tell he was thinking the same thing. After being side by side for a while now, they had developed the ability to read each other way too well. 

Will wanted her, that was all.

So he leaned in again and kissed her once more, to make sure it was true, to remember her lips, how they tasted, and the feeling in his heart. It was real, she was there, and Will wanted for Frankie never to leave. 

There, on that street in Prague, they were the only ones, the world around didn’t exist, and the sun was glowing only for them. 

Gently Will descended his hand, caressing her cheek. They separated a little, and he had the same goofy expression Frankie had on her face. He turned on his feet, pulling her by his side, her head already resting on his shoulder, her coconut scent invading his nose. 

Will pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head, his arm still on her waist, while hers were embracing his torso. They stayed there for a long while, enjoying the view, watching life happen around. The world seemed brighter, more beautiful, and Prague was defiantly a favorite on their list. 

There was a lot they had to discuss, and Frankie knew Will would never allow her to avoid it but, at that moment, after tasting his lips, and having his arms around her, she started to think that it was worth it.


	2. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! Chap two is here, and I hope you guys enjoy this one!  
> I don't know if this will please you and I hope I didn't lose sight of the essence of these characters or anything. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought about this fic. Leave a comment, suggestions, ideas, critics, pretty much anything you like.  
> Kudos are always appreciated, but your reading so much more!
> 
> Oh, this fic is supposed to take steps further in cuteness, so I'm sorry if you're a fan of angst, but it's not gonna be the main feeling in this fic! 
> 
> Love you all, thanks for the constant kindness and support!
> 
> xoxoxo, Ana ;)

Frankie was panicking.

Freaking out.

Half of her wardrobe was thrown on her bed, another amount of clothes piled up in the corner, all wrinkled and overturned. She had tried at least 15 different looks and still hadn't made a decision. Her hair was half straightened, and half curled because she wasn't sure which looked better and would match her outfit.

That was crazy.

She never worried about an outfit like that before.

Honestly, Frankie wasn't the type of girl who freaks out over clothes, that cares that much about how she looks to others.

That night though, she felt like a teenager again, picking the perfect prom dress.

Walking towards the window, she rechecked the weather. Still warm and a teal strapless dress was winning the bets. Maybe it would be her final choice if she managed to find her nude high heels hidden somewhere under that mess. 

After Prague, the kiss, she figured things would change, but in a more slow pace. Frankie forgot the little detail that it was Will we're talking about and he wouldn't just let it go. When they returned from their sightseeing that afternoon, he asked her to have a drink with him, and there, he put all the card on the table.

He wanted more than just kisses, than that undefined thing happening between them for more than a year now. He was honest with her, expressing his worries, why he feared so much crossing the line but assuring her he had no regrets. 

Will expected Frankie to push him away, to avoid the conversation and close herself up. In fact, that was his deepest fear and, although he knew it would break his heart if she did, he couldn't bear carrying that "sort of relationship" anymore.

To his total surprise, Frankie accepted talking to him. She was clear about the fact that she may not be prepared for the relationship he wished for and that she was aware of how hard it could be handling her sometimes and that he shouldn't expect her to be all open and soft suddenly. That wasn't her style.

He smiled at her and assured that he wouldn't wish for it to be any other way. He liked her the way she was and was willing to fight for them. 

Frankie rolled her eyes at him but smiled back.

Good, they were taking it slow, or that was what she thought until she woke up the next morning with a bouquet laying on her hotel room door and a note attached to it. Red tulips and Will's invitation to another walk around the city on their last day there. 

Frankie accepted it. 

He took her to a Ferris Wheel ride, against her will, and they watched the sunset together. He kissed her just like he had on the previous day. At the end of their shared time, he asked her to a proper date.

Frankie said, yes. 

They decided to keep it quiet until everything was more secure, a decision that surprised her since Will loved to brag about his love life. But he knew how much she would hate him if he did it and he was taking their decision way too serious for allowing himself to mess it up.

But they forgot about Susan, and how the psychologist could read them in seconds. She knew at the moment the two spies met with her at the hospital to wait for Ray's discharge. 

Susan grinned at them and teased Frankie later. The spy tried to intimidate her friend enough, so no other members of the team knew. She failed.

By the afternoon, Jai pated Frankie on the shoulder and glanced at her in a way that only she could understand. He was happy for her, for the fact that she finally opened herself to someone and, although he wouldn't admit it yet (because his protective side was still suspicious) he was glad Will was her choice. He was nice. 

Standish didn't make comments, he was still sobbing and hurting due to the recent events, but he was glad to know that his "parents" had finally assumed that relationship. It was getting ridiculous. 

Will didn't tell Frankie where they would go, just set the date and hour. He would pick her up.

Frankie complained.

He didn't care. It was part of the surprise. 

She hated surprises, and he knew it.

He just grinned at her and gave a quick peck on her lips.

Frankie was doomed, and she knew it.

Will shrugged his shoulders at her. 

She would have to wait.

Frankie still had a floral top on her, part of the last outfit she had tried, when her doorbell rang. Almost 6 P.M. on the clock.

Susan. 

She had called her friend about 20 minutes ago, asking for help.

The woman entered the apartment gazing at the spread cloths, some hanging on the doorknobs, shoes under the bed and on the entrance of her friend's room and makeup sitting on her bathroom sink.

"Frankie, what happened here?"

Susan grabbed some tops from the floor and threw them on Frankie's bed, trying to clean up the place while she made her way through that hurricane of cloths. 

"I can't pick an outfit!"

Her friend glanced at her with understanding eyes and a grin on her lips. That was a Frankie she didn't know.

"Oh! That's adorable actually. I've never seen you worry about something like this."

"I know! And I hate every single minute of it!"

Even though the spy wanted to express her anger and frustration, her care and anxious were visible, and it was clear she wanted to impress, to be breathtaking. 

"Hey, you don't have to worry. You know that even if you were dressed in a garbage bag, Will would say you're the most beautiful woman."

Frankie smiled with herself. That was so true. 

"I know! Still…"

Her face couldn't disguise the excitement happening in her heart, and Susan caught herself thinking about how much her friend had changed since they have first met. Guess that's what love does to people.

Oh, but according to both Will and Frankie, it wasn't love.

Susan, wouldn't say it aloud.

But she knew it was.

"Hey sweetie, let's see what you have here and try to get you dressed before Will arrives. You know he's…"

"Extremely punctual, I know."

"So, did you find anything you like?"

"Well, I have this dress, but I can't find the heels I usually use with it, and Will didn't tell me where we're going so I have no clue of what I should wear!"

Frankie waved her hands in frustration, hating herself for caring that much about something she always thought it was so silly. 

"Calm down Franks. Let's focus on finding your heels. This dress is perfect!"

The spy glanced at her, one of her eyebrows raised.

"You know where he's taking me?"

Susan shrugged her shoulder.

"Of course you do!"

"Well…"

"I know you're not gonna tell me a word, are you?"

"Not a pip. I promised him."

"Am I gonna like it?"

Susan smiled.

"You're gonna love it!"

"Good."

If Frankie was anxious before now, she felt like her heart would explode. Surprises weren't her favorite, but she knew that Susan wouldn't spill a thing. She had to settle with it and keep going.

"What happened to your hair by the way?"

"Oh, I couldn't decide if I…"

Frankie stopped when Susan began to laugh lightly. 

"What?"

"No…nothing, it's just that… You're worrying so much about this."

"Susan!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. It's adorable."

"You already said that."

"But it's true."  
Frankie rolled her eyes as her and crossed her arms above her chest. She wanted to be mad but Susan was right, and at this point, after accepting Will's invitation, there was no coming back.

"Go fix your hair, and I'm gonna find your shoes."

"Okay."

Susan watched her friend return to the bathroom, and she glanced at the mess that apartment was. It's going to be a long search until she could find anything in there but, seeing the smile on Frankie's face and that she was humming "Can't Help Falling in Love" without realizing it made the hard work worth it.

_____

Forty-five minutes later, after pilling up all the clothes in Frankie's bed, Susan finally found the heels. By that point the spy was ready, dressed and perfumed. Will knocked on the door precisely 7:28 P.M.

He was two minutes earlier.

Frankie knew she had made the right choice when Will's mouth dropped, and he lost his words somewhere in his mind. A grin crossed her face as he discretely cleaned his throat, trying to regain his voice, trying to say something, anything.

"Hi, Frankie. You look…"

She raised one of her eyebrows at him, her eyes a little defiant but the grin still on her lips and the expectation of his compliment, making her more anxious than she wished.

"You look absolutely stunning."

His charm was dragging Frankie, and she couldn't help her cheeks from dyeing pink at his comment. Feeling the nerves taking over her, she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

"Thank you. Not bad yourself."

Will smiled at her, still trying to pick the right words but feeling them lost in the ocean of her eyes. He didn't even notice his friend standing behind Frankie; his attention was all in the woman in front of him. 

Frankie forgot entirely about Susan, and when Will offered his arm for her to tangle hers, she was out, leaving her apartment open and with her friend inside it. In other moments the psychologist would be so mad, (maybe a little hurt to be forgotten) but that night she wasn't.

It took them so long to come to that realization finally, and Susan knew her job was just beginning. Will and Frankie were perfect for each other, but they both could be extremely stubborn sometimes and their relationship as a couple could relief a part of the emotional stress but the fights, oh, it would continue, maybe even increase in frequency until they managed to find that way in between, where the equilibrium settles. 

Besides, Frankie had a good collection of boozes and ice cream; she would be fine by the night. Of course, she could leave, she knew where the extra key was before Frankie could think about telling her, but let pass the opportunity of free food? She wouldn't. So Susan grabbed a beer, an ice cream pot and settled in the couch, trying to find any movie that pleased her. To her surprise, "Dying Hard" wasn't on the list; instead, the first one she set eyes on was "Breakfast at Tiffany's." 

Susan smiled with herself and made a mental note that she would need to change Frankie's psychological profile later. 

_______

When they made their way downstairs, Will guided Frankie to the car, opening the door for her like the gentleman his father taught him to be. She looked at him, and a small smile crossed her face as that little act reminded her of how caring he could be.

Will knew Frankie wasn't a chatter so he choose soft music (although he was dying to hear the new Aladdin soundtrack) and they fell in comfortable silence. Once in a while, he would comment on something on the street, or about the traffic. 

When she was gazing the city through her window, Will took the opportunity to admire her, and in his mind, all he could think about was how beautiful she looked. 

He had no idea how they ended up there, what had changed on her, but he was so glad, so delighted, he wasn't that interested in getting at the bottom of that. 

Frankie was the one who broke the silence when a traffic light went red, and she saw they would be stuck for some minutes due to a construction the GPS didn't warn Will. 

"So, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise, Frankie."

"You know I hate them."

"I do. But I also know how good of a spy you are and if you really wanted to know you would already."

He grinned at her, and Frankie felt her reply vanish from her mouth as she was caught by surprise. Will's proud face made she roll her eyes at him, but he didn't care, he knew it was more for the sore pride than for anything else. 

He loved winning. 

"But, if it's any consolation, I think you'll love it."

Despite his confident voice, his heart was pumping with the anxiety and fear of her hating everything and their little "relationship" end up right there, after a single date. 

"It's better than the pastry shop we went back on Prague?"

"Hum…We can put it as equally good."

She smiled at him.

He knew her too well, to the point that mesmerized and bothered her. His guesses about her preferences were always right, and she wondered how he did it. 

"Right."

Frankie felt her heart beating on her throat, the curiosity above all feelings dominating her body. 

The traffic relieved and the rest of the ride was made fast and back on the comfortable silence, even though both hearts were beating faster then they should. 

Will parked the car in front of a building, high and imposing. Frankie glanced at it, not understanding what they were doing there. From all things, that place looked a lot like infinity floors of offices. 

"Is this the place?"

"Yes."

"What are …"

"Before you finish it, give it a try."

Frankie closed her mouth, preventing her comment. He wasn't harsh on his words, just firm, and she could see the expectation emanating from his body. She would give it a chance. 

They made their way out of the car and walked side by side towards the entrance. Their arms were brushing slightly, and Will wanted so bad to hold her hands in his, just as much as he wished to back when they were in Prague. Her skin felt like a magnet attracting his, with strength, but his head was policing him each second, reminding that he should get it slow. 

She was there; it was enough for now. 

Will hit the last floor button and Frankie never though an elevator ride could be so long. The good silence they once shared in the car was now tense as anxiety and excitement were growing. When the doors opened, Frankie's mouth dropped, and Will felt like he could breathe a little again.

It was a rooftop bar. Wooden floor, small crystal lamps dangling from a half covered sealing. A beautiful tree in the middle adorned with lights and benches around its trunk. In one side was set a gorgeous and large bar, with black stools and a wall with all kinds of beverages, tables were settled spread around the place. On the opposite side, a glass door leading to a deck with more benches, a small stage with live music and a sight of New York Frankie had never seen before. 

She was speechless, still absorbing the entire environment. Her astonishment became a constant smile, and she was glancing between the bar and Will. Even though she hated to admit, Will had nailed it. The place was gorgeous. 

"So… Do you like it?"

Frankie looked at him, a smile on her face. His expression was a mix of expectation and victory.

"It's beautiful."

He smiled too.

"Good. Cause it's just the beginning."

"What?"

"Come on. Follow me."

With an involuntary movement, he grabbed Frankie's hand, instantly feeling the electrical shock run all over his body. For a moment, he enjoyed it until his brain started to scream alert. Maybe he went too far. A little panic raised in his heart but now he couldn't just drop her hand, it would be rude and strange, so he pulled her lightly towards the bar and hoped she didn't mind his touch for those brief seconds.

She had made herself clear about PDA. 

When they reached the spot, a bartender was already waiting for them. There were two other couples there, standing in front of the bar, hearing the man speak in a clear and loud voice. Will finally let go of Frankie's hand, trying to ignore the pain that movement caused on him. To his total shock, Frankie reached for his arm, touching it and descending her hand until her fingers were interlaced with his. Her eyes were glued on the man speaking in front of them, but she had a grin on her lips that assured Will that they were on the same page.

He glanced at her quickly, feeling his heart explode in his chest.

When had he become a teenager again? 

Still, it felt like his hand belonged only inside hers, and he adjusted his posture, giving a step closer to her, their sides touching, and his warmth embracing her. 

He squeezed her hand, just to make sure it was real.

Frankie lifted her hear enough to whisper on Will's ear. They arrived a little late and lost information from the beginning. 

"What is this?"

"Surprise! I booked a class for us to learn how to make drinks from around the world."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! So you can stop complaining about the fact that no bar in New York can make a decent Negroni." 

She glanced at him, wondering how he put that all together, the details he remembered about her. 

The bartender was very skilled, and in one hour he managed to teach them ten different drinks. From sweet to bitter, from strong to light boozes. By the end of the class, Will had that face of "just won a medal of first place in my running competition back at high school," and Frankie couldn't wait to put her new knowledge in practice. The last drink they made was a Brazilian one called "caipirinha" that has as a primary base, fruits. Frankie picked strawberries and Will kiwis. 

Frankie's was better.

They only took sips of the previous drinks since the idea was to learn how to make them, not to get drunk, but the last one they could keep enjoying with their meal. The bartender thanked them for the presence and attention and asked a waiter to conduct the couples to their tables. 

Will had reserved one just above the tree, facing the glass door. The place had dim illumination, clear enough to see everything correctly but low enough to set a different mood and allow some delicious mystery to hover in the air.

Their order arrived faster then they expected, and Frankie had to admit that Will was right, it was just as good as the place in Prague. During the dinner, they talked about everything and nothing at the same time. Will wouldn't force personal subjects, because he knew how they made Frankie uncomfortable. If anything from her past was mentioned during their conversation, it was coming from her and without she noticing it. 

They laughed, a lot in fact. About the missions, their fails, about the fact that Will could carry more than 350 pounds easily but couldn't open a bottle of water. About Frankie's lack of ability in cutting her steak and their observations about the other people there, noticing details and making predictions that only a spy could do. 

They shared a slice of chocolate cake as a desert and finished Frankie's drink. The acid taste of the strawberries matched perfectly with the sweet of the chocolate, and they decided that the beverage was on their list of favorites.

Frankie glanced around, observing the place. One of her hands was playing with her fork while the other was resting on the table. She turned her head when she felt Will's touch above her palm. His eyes were filled with a wave of a new peace, strange to Frankie, but so relaxing that she could feel it too.  
Will had that capability to transfer his emotions to her, something that panicked her when they first met but now was one of the things that made she feels so connected to him. 

He grabbed her hand in his, smiling with the movement. His previous fear gone as he learned the right steps he should take with Frankie. How far he could go in his romanticism so he wouldn't freak her out.

Frankie smiled at him, melting a little under his touch. She was trying to find the right words to say to him, words that wouldn't sound cheesy neither would make him brag about himself. In the end, she just told the truth.

"I really loved this place, Will."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Good. And it's not finished yet."

"There's more?"

He nodded, smirking at her.

"William Chase, you really are something."

"I know."

She rolled her eyes at him and smiled freely. He put himself up and helped her to do the same. He guided them to the open deck, where some people were sitting in the benches talking, and others were dancing at the sound of the soft music being played. 

Will dragged them towards the middle of the dancing floor and embraced Frankie's waist, rocking them side to side in a slow dance. Automatically her arms made their way around his neck and his mesmerizing gaze dragged her attention. 

He wanted to say so many things and at the same time nothing at all. Their bodies moving in sync on that New York roof felt like a unique moment in time, and he wished to freeze it forever so he would never have to leave.

"Frankie… I'm really glad you came."

She saw a slight nervous cross his eyes, a second, but she noticed. 

"I'm glad I did too."

Her smile easing his look, filling his heart. 

He leaned in, their lips almost touching. The same expectation from their first kiss returned, raw, touchable, and the world disappeared around them. Will questioned himself if every time would be like that. Not that he was complaining.

It was perfect. 

They ended the distance, and their lips met in a kiss that tasted like chocolate, strawberry, and unconfessed love. Frankie passed her fingers through his short hair, tracing the way to his neck, and she could feel him melt under it. 

When they broke apart, no words needed to be said, they knew. It was clear.

Will planted a soft kiss on her forehead, and Frankie rested her head on his shoulder, his pine scent invading her nose. 

And there they stayed dancing, inside their world, until the last song played and the band called quits for the night. 

On their way back to Frankie's apartment, the comfortable silence returned, but this time, the expectation was off, and their lack of words was due to their process of absorbing what happened that night. 

So much had changed and still nothing at all. 

Will accompanied Frankie to her apartment door to make sure she was inside and safe. She could be the toughest and more skilled spy he has ever known; he would never stop caring and worrying about her. 

They stood there, looking at each other without much sure on what to say, on what to do. 

"So…thank you for the night Will. Everything was amazing. I truly liked it"

She just wanted that awkwardness starting to reach the surface to go away. The night was so good, and the last thing she wanted was to all be ruined by Will's melodramatic heart. 

He smiled at her.

"I thought you would."

Frankie grinned at him as a memory was triggered in her mind by his words. 

"Well…Good night then."

She turned, already searching for her keys on her purse when Will gently grabbed her wrist, obligating her to come back and look at him.

"Frankie…"

It was clear, written in his eyes. She knew. 

"Will, look, we've talked about this."

"I know. And I know that you don't want any labels on it and so what but…"

And the expectation they thought it had just vanished returned with full rage. His green eyes were piercing her soul and his proximity messing with her judgment. A part of her was so afraid of what could happen if she allowed him to enter her life. 

Kissing, occasional dates, she had done all that so many times.

Opening herself to someone, never.

Susan's words crossed her mind. "You two are perfect together," as she told so many times.

"Look, Will, I can't offer you that much, at least not right now but, if it means so much to you… You can."

His eyes glowed, green emeralds starring at her as a kid stares at a toy's store. 

"So, you're my girlfriend?"

A victory grin crossed his face, and Frankie rolled her eyes at him. 

"Yes, I am. But if you tell anyone in the team I'll become your murder, are we clear?"

Her glare was capable of killing. 

"Okay, girlfriend!"

"Oh boy, you're gonna make a big deal of this aren't you?"

"Maybe?"

But Frankie knew he would. 

They may have just had their first date and just recently crossed any imaginary lines they had established, but their relationship was going on way before both could realize. It was nonsense pretend they were beginning to know each other when Will was the one packing her things for missions, and she's the one sharing dinner with him almost every night.

They were a couple before Frankie could deny it. 

"Okay, Will. Good night!"

She turned and put her hand in her purse, looking for her keys. In seconds they were on the locker and Frankie didn't notice the fact that it was already unlocked.  
"Hey, girlfriend?"

"What Will?"

She was with half of her door open, ready to get inside, ignoring Will behind her. His hand grabbed her arm once more, and with a single pull, he dragged her to him, crashing his lips on hers. The moment caught her out of guard, and it took a second for her to respond to the act. The surprise made the moment more intense, and when he broke the kiss, Frankie was all melted and out of balance. 

He smiled.

"Good night."

Heading towards the elevator, he left a confused Frankie behind, still trying to process what just happened and totally amazed by that kiss (she wouldn't admit it though).

Entering her apartment, she closed the door behind her, resting her weight on it, still a little off due to the recent event. She switched the lights on and couldn't prevent the scream of fright that escaped from her mouth. 

She completely forgot about Susan and just bumped into the woman that had her ear glued on the wall. 

"Frankie? Is everything okay?"

Will was back in a hurry, he had heard her. 

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Are you sure? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, Will. Thanks."

"Okay."

She could sense the hesitancy in his voice, but after a few seconds, she heard his footsteps and knew he was gone.

"Susan, what are you doing here?"

The woman raised one of her eyebrows at Frankie, shocked, to say the least.

"Well, someone called me asking for help and just left to a date without bothering to lock the apartment or to care about her friend."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sus."

The soft tone of Frankie made Susan lose her attitude, and she wishes to tease her friend was bigger than pretend she was hurt with the abandonment. 

"So… how it was? Did you guys kiss? Did he ask you for a second date? Did you like the place?"  
"Wow, too many questions."

"Sorry, but…"

"Yes, I liked the place very much. The drinks, oh, just fantastic."

"Okay, don't care. I want the good parts!"

"Rude."

"Are we going to take this path?"

"Nop."

"Good. So…"

"Well, he didn't ask me on a second date."

"Don't worry; he'll."

"What? How…"

"Girl, I know his entire schedule until 2021. I'm not supposed to tell you this, though."

"Where he's gonna take me?"

"Paintball."

"Seriously?"

"Don't ask. I don't know the details yet. But that doesn't matter! Did you guys kiss? What happened?"

"Okay, …we kissed. Happy?"

"Oh, yes! Mamma wins!"

"What?"

Susan covered her mouth with her hand, realizing what she just said. She would be in so much trouble. 

"Ah, …nothing. It's nothing."

"Susan!"

"Okay! We made a bet to see if you and Will would kiss again or not. I said you would; the boys said you wouldn't."

"You guys made a bet about my love life?"

"I know, I know, totally unprofessional."

"To say the least."

"But I couldn't help."

"How much?"

"300 bucks."

"What? I should have bet on myself!"

Susan smiled at her, and both laughed lightly. 

"I'm sorry I forgot about you here."

"It's okay; I made myself comfortable. Oh, before I forget, you're gonna miss three beers and an ice cream pot."

"Oh, okay. Wait, what ice cream flavor did you pick?"

"Cookies and cream."

"That's a relief. My mint chocolate chip is safe."

"Girl you have ice cream issues."

"Shut up!"

Frankie rolled her eyes at Susan, but there was no anger in her face. She was still out of herself and felt like nothing in that night could hold her to the ground. She was flying. 

"Well, I've gotta go. Thanks for the free meal."

"No problem, I guess. Thank you for your help."

"Count me in!"

Susan blinked at her, making her way out of the apartment. She waved before entering the elevator and disappearing inside the metal doors. 

She didn't tell Frankie she had heard the couple's conversation. Defiantly would need to change their psychological profile. 

In the peace of her place, the spy allowed herself to sink in her bed, still crowded with cloths, and let all the air get out of her lungs. She had been on a date, a proper one, with Will. Her mind was a mess, the obstacles and limits all ruined and her heart fighting a battle between fear and excitement. The remembrance of his goodnight kiss bringing goosebumps to her arms and a smile she couldn't end. 

That was such a new territory for her, and Frankie hated some parts of it, especially how Will was capable of moving her heart and her attitudes in ways beyond her capability to control. She wasn't used with that lack of power, and processing her feelings was still a new thing for her, a woman who passed most of her adult life either ignoring or pushing them aside.

But she was happy, and that was enough for now.

She gave a thought about the paintball Susan had mentioned. 

Will was a kid; she always knew that. 

Still, she found herself rooting to be hit by balloons filled with paint.


	3. Three Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another chap! This one I must say it was one of the hardest to write down because I wasn't quite sure of the path I wanted to take.
> 
> Also, you'll see that there are gaps in time between one chapter and the other, but this is because I want to bring a general view of their life going through various moments of it! Hope you guys like it!
> 
> As usual, feel free to give me suggestions, make comments, ideas, critics, anything at all! 
> 
> I thank so so much my best friend/twin Océane for allowing me to use your idea on this and also for handling my craziness and meltdown while writing this chapter. THANK YOU!!! Love you, twin!
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated, but your reading so much more!
> 
> Thank you all for the support and kindness I always receive and I hope that this fic won't let you guys down! Sorry for the many chapters that are still coming but I'm confident you're gonna like it!
> 
> Have you all a fantastic day, filled with love and kindness! 
> 
> Eternal gratful!
> 
> xoxoxoxo - Ana ;) 
> 
> #SaveWhiskeyCavalier

The rain was falling light on the outside, and Will made his way quickly inside the Dead Drop. He was the last to arrive there and found his teammates sat on the stools in front of the wooden bar, drinking coffee and discussing their previous mission.

He glanced his girlfriend sitting with her back facing him, and Will walked towards her, planting a soft kiss on top of her head, startling her a little bit. 

Frankie turned on her seat, facing him, a smile on her lips as she saw those green eyes staring at her so fondly. 

After their first date, they decided to keep it quiet for a while, and Frankie was clear with Will about no labels until she could figure out the whole situation, but Susan didn't mind sharing the intel with her friends and before the spies could even go on a second date teasings were coming their way fast and furious. Will didn't mind at all, but Frankie got really annoyed with it. 

And for some weeks she tried to make them stop, either with her looks or her tone of voice she tried to intimidate her friends enough so they would cease their comments and observations about her love life. In the end, she saw it was a waste of time and effort, and so she accepted, reluctantly, but accepted. 

Four months later, and there were her and Will, in a relationship, Frankie didn't believe it was true. Looking back, thinking about her life from two years ago, she didn't imagine she would end up like that. 

Dating. 

Especially a guy like Will. 

She always found herself hooked by the bad boys, dark, mysterious. Usually, not the good types, engaging in unhealthy relationships that didn't bring her any comfort or happiness. And now, there was her, dating the perfect version of Captain America. 

He was kind, sweet, and his care about her was something she still had difficulty in dealing with, so pure and genuine; it often felt like it couldn't be real. 

"Good morning, Franks."

His lips curled up in that smirk of his that had conquered her since the very first moment. 

"Morning."

Frankie leaned in, resting her head on his chest a little bit. He put his hands on her shoulders, massaging it softly before moving to be by her side. 

"Oh, if it isn't the greatest couple in America!"

"The lovebirds."

"Will and Frankie…"

"Sitting in a tree…"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Standish and Susan had smirks on their faces, laugh on their mouths, and their morning teasing was just beginning. It has been like that since day one, and the couple's reaction was always the same. Will with a goofy smile painted all over his face while Frankie rolled her eyes at them. 

Despite the jokes, the pet peeve, Susan knew they loved it, and she couldn't be happier for her best friends. 

In the beginning, she wouldn't lie, a fear was constant in her heart, because the certainty that their fights would increase once they engaged in a relationship was real. And it happened. 

Over the amount of cream and sugar on coffee, about who was going to drive or sit at the window on the plane, about the place they would go to celebrate the mission accomplished, about Will's childish jealousy and Frankie's closed heart. 

Every day was a new surprise, and the team was still learning how to deal with that couple that, even driving them crazy with their bickering, was their favorite and, involuntarily, were a distraction. Good enough to make the team divert their attention from that sort of relationship Susan had with Ray, still undefined and messed and in which she wasn't sure if it's safe to keep.

Jai was the one who always remained quiet, mainly because he knew a Frankie no other person in that room could and seeing her in a stable relationship was a victory he tried to make her achieve so many times in the past. He was the only one who knew how much effort she was putting to change her bad behaviors and get over her traumatic past. 

More than anything, he was proud of her, and that relationship was slowly bringing back bits of the Frankie she used to be. So Jai wouldn't say a thing, wouldn't tease her. The evolution was happening fast but her old self not entirely erased, and maybe it would never be, so he feared that his words could make her shut herself close again. 

Frankie was an inspiration and the proof that he wasn't hopeless that there was still a chance of him finding happiness, finding a woman who would be willing to stick with him despite all his flaws and that would be patient enough to wait for him to change.

"You guys stop it!"

Frankie was glaring at her friends, trying to make her annoyance visible, but she knew it was worthless, they wouldn't stop.

"As if you don't like it!"

"Come on, Frankie, just admit it; you love this!"

She rolled her eyes at Standish but couldn't disguise her acceptance of his words. Indeed a deep part of her heart was taken by that mocking.

"Besides, you love Will and see how happy he's with it?"

Standish pointed at his friend that was watching all the scene in silence. Frankie's eyes grew big as the word "love" hit her ears. She saw Will's glance move away as he swallowed down.

They haven't said it yet.

Not that they didn't want to.

But both were too scared to do it.

Will was scared to push Frankie away, and she was afraid to say it aloud and not be able to deal with it later, that openness still so hard for her to achieve. 

If Standish realized what he caused, he didn't make any comments and the rest of the morning followed with no one making any more jokes about the couple.

______

It was near 7 P.M. when Frankie arrived at Will's apartment. She opened the door and found him at the kitchen, cutting some cheese, two glasses of wine already down on the counter beside a bottle of wine.

Wednesday had become their movie night, being religiously accomplished since their first one three months ago. 

Frankie made her way to him and settled a bag filled with candy on the sink, leaving a quick kiss on Will's cheek. He smiled right away.

"Hey!"

"Night."

"Did you bring…"

"Sour patch? Yes, kiddo! Two packs."

"Good! Thank you."

She smirked at him, and Will's heart warmed. Sometimes he couldn't put in words what he felt for Frankie and the fact that she already knew so many little facts about him made him more connected and attached to her than ever.

"So, which movie is gonna be tonight?"

"I was between Casablanca or Singing in the Rain"

Will was trying to make her watch as many romantic movies as he could and even though she complained every time, he knew she loved it. Her TV list couldn't lie, and he made sure to check it after Susan spilled the truth about that girly side of Frankie.

"Oh no, not Singing in the Rain again."

"So, Casablanca?"

"How about, Pulp Fiction?"

"No, too much blood."

"Will, you're a spy! Blood is something you see daily."

"I know. That's why I don't want to see it when I'm supposed to relax."

"It's just a little blood."

"Little blood? Frankie, it's a Quentin Tarantino movie! Blood it the main character!"

He diverted his eyes from the cheese board, looking at his girlfriend, her eyebrows already furred and annoyance stamped on her face. 

"At least it's fun, not a corny romance with predictable plot that makes my diabetes explode !"

"Fun? That's not a word I would use to describe any of Tarantino's movies. And Casablanca is not corny!"

"That's because you're no fun! And yes it is! I prefer death!"

"Oh, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did! And it's true."

His eyes were daring her, his stubbornness already reaching the surface as Frankie crossed her arms over her chest and hardened her expression. Neither of them would budge. 

They were just two of a kind.

"I'm fun!"

"So we'll watch Pulp Fiction then!"

"No! Casablanca."

"Pulp Fiction!"

"Casablanca!"

And there they were fighting, like five years old, about a movie. 

But there was no anger in their tone, neither in their look and Will found it so funny to see Frankie get overwrought about making her point clear. Her nose always twitches, and her cheeks get pink as emotions take the best of her. 

She started to make a monologue about how her choice of movie was better and more interesting than his, but Will wasn't paying attention to her words. Just at the way she was waving her hands in the air and the fact that even when she was the most stubborn person he had ever known, he just couldn't hate her. 

A compromise was what they needed, and Will had the perfect one in mind.

"What about Cinderella in Paris?"

Frankie's words ceased, and her expression eased. 

He knew too well how much of an Audrey Hepburn fan she was and there was no way she would deny seeing a movie of hers, even though she knew the lines by the heart of every single picture the Belgian actress had stared in.

"Well, it's not Pulp Fiction, but it's better than Casablanca."

"Okay, so it's decided. I'm just gonna take a quick shower while you put the movie on."

She nodded, and he grinned at her, ending the last bit of exasperation in her heart. Will had this power over her to stop all her arguments with a smile and Frankie hated it, because it was becoming less and less impossible to hate him when she wanted to.

He entered the bathroom, leaving Frankie to settle in and make herself comfortable. 

When Will went out, a few minutes later, he could hear her laughter coming from the TV room, and he doubted she was setting the movie. Putting his head out, he glanced at her staring at the screen with attention and amusement. 

Mr. Bean was airing, those same old episodes that everyone knew what he was going to do, the jokes so predictable it was easy to tell when you're supposed to laugh, still, Frankie was watching it as if was for the first time and little tears were streaming down her cheeks as she couldn't contain her giggles. 

He smiled with himself, observing his girlfriend so light and happy, sat on his couch, with his old FBI hoodie she had picked in his bedroom while he was at the shower, and that he knew it didn't belong to him anymore, just as other three jackets she borrowed and never returned. Soon enough, all his clothes would be in her wardrobe, obligating him to buy new ones. 

Frankie was always so well dressed that beautiful was a simple word to describe how Will saw her but, that night; she was stunning in a way he had never seen. Her natural self was more mesmerizing than any other outfit, and makeup she could put on, and her contagious laugh was bringing a smile to his lips, making him forget their argument about the movie. 

There, he knew and couldn't contain it anymore.

He loved her. 

Will was afraid to push her away if he said it aloud though, but it was a truth he was carrying with him since long before they even began to date. He loved her since their fake marriage since he got trapped in a vault filled with water and their potential death, since they disarmed a bomb since her bleeding body was in his arms and Will realized that, despite not knowing anything about her, he just couldn't lose her. 

For the moment she entered in his life Will knew he was doomed, that their bickering, their arguments, their hate towards each other were just a front, a disguise, to ease the intensity of their feelings. 

In the end, it was just repressed love.

He walked to the kitchen and then to the couch, holding two glasses of wine that he rested on his coffee table. He sat beside his girlfriend, already feeling her cuddle beside him, trying to steal his body heat although it was 60 degrees outside. 

Her known scent invaded him, and her hair was tickling his neck. He felt a warm feeling fulfill his heart, peace, and chaos at the same time, something indescribable, that he had never felt before. 

Until then, Will was sure he had fallen in love, experienced this feeling he talks about so much but, after Frankie, the spy realized he had fooled himself this entire time.

She taught him what love really feels like, and that was what he was feeling right here, right now. 

And he couldn't contain it anymore.

"Franks?"

"Hum?"

She lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him, finding his eyes studying her with a new sparkle in them, something she hadn't seen before. 

"Aren't you gonna put the movie on?"

"Can we wait until this episode ends?"

"Yes!"

"Thanks! I love this one!"

"No problem. I love you!"

His lips formed a grin at the same time; Frankie's eyes grew big as surprise took over her.

He had said those three little words once before, a whisper when they were watching the sunset together from the roof of her building. She was with her head rested in his shoulder, eyes closed, almost falling asleep. It was just after they returned from a five days mission where they barely slept. 

He wasn't sure if she had heard it, but she did.

And since then she tried to figure out a way to tell that she loved him too because, even though Frankie hated to admit it and it was one of the hardest things for her, she loved Will.

Oh boy, she loved him since Russia, since their shared kiss in France, since he proved to be a man that could take care of her at the same time he wasn't intimidated by her confidence and independence, a man that could make she loves and hates at the same time.

Will knew silence was the most probable response he would receive from her, and he was okay with it. On her own time, she would express herself. He saw the struggle she was having in dealing with it, and above all, he thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"It's okay, Franks; you don't have to say it back. I just had to get it out of my chest!"

She nodded, smiling shyly. Coming close she kissed him softly, a peck on the lips, but enough to make Will melt completely. He caressed her hair, observing her eyes still filled with uncertainty. 

"I'm gonna grab some popcorn while you finish your episode and set the movie, okay?"

He put himself on his feet and walked towards the kitchen. Frankie's voice made him stop on his tracks and instantly turn to face her.

"I love you too, Will."

Her eyes were looking straight in his, and a little anxious was visible on her face. That was a surprise he wasn't expecting and she, opening up like that, talking about her feelings, was something they have been working on since the beginning of their relationship and finally she was learning that doing that wasn't a signal of weakness, instead was a symbol of trust. 

His bright smile could lit up the entire New York City and the starred night became a sunny morning. Will's happiness was so genuine he couldn't even minimize it, and after all that time besides him, Frankie learned to deal with his overreactions and intense emotions. 

He made his way to her fast, and with a quick movement, passed his arms under her knees and back, picking her up bridal style. She was caught by surprise, and a small laugh scraped her mouth as she instantly passed her arms around his neck. 

The light shade of green in his eyes darkened, and his gaze turned intense, piercing, and unbreakable. Ending the distance between them, he kissed her deeply, his feelings in it, exposed, pure, and Frankie finally knew how love tasted like.

And decided she didn't want for that to end. 

They broke the kiss a little later, and Will planted as soft one on her forehead like he does every single time. Frankie was sure he didn't even notice it, but that melted her heart and filled it with an indescribable feeling. 

He moved them to the couch, sitting Frankie on his lap, her body already tangled in his. With some difficulty, he reached for the remote and searched for the movie, pressing play after a few seconds. 

Frankie's head was rested on his chest, her weight on him, comforting and welcoming. The songs of the movie were filling the air, and Will thought with himself that there was no other place on earth he would rather be.

With her in his arms was where he belonged.

And both realized, what a great night it was to fall in love.


	4. Flood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter about our favorite couple! Just reminding you all that this fic is going to follow a path of happy ending finals so if you expect the angst, I'm sorry for not being able to bring it to you!
> 
> I'm also truly sorry for taking so long to update! I wish I could post faster, but my college duties and my writer's block sometimes prevent me from doing it sooner! But I always try to bring a long chapter so I can compensate for my delay!
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Please, let me know what you thought about it, leave comments, suggestions, struggles, questions, doubts, critics, whatever you feel like writing to me!
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated, but your reading so much more!
> 
> I love you all, thanks for the fantastic support you have been giving me and this fic!
> 
> Have a lovely evening, and God bless you all! 
> 
> xoxoxoox - Ana :)

It wasn't supposed to end up like that.

It was a simple mission. Easy steps. 

Enter the boat, steal the hard drive stored in the basement, get out.

Simple.

If they were discrete enough, both Will and Frankie could enter and leave in less than 30 minutes.

It was the plan. Everything perfectly calculated — all the coordinates, the way inside, the blueprints memorized.

A flawless plan.

But the bomb, they never saw it coming. 

Frankie was in the basement, with careful hands trying to pick the hard drive while Will was guarding the door. 

It was one second.

In a moment, Frankie was full concentrated in her task in the other she was on the ground both for the impact and the sound of the bomb. It exploded in the room near them and made the boat sink. The door separating her from Will got clogged, and she could hear her boyfriend calling her name in despair. 

The crack formed in the shell was allowing the salt water to fill the space where Frankie stood. She hid the stolen object in a plastic bag and inside her clothes for protection and started trying to open the door from her side. Will's voice was becoming muffled, and her coms were down.

"FRANKIE! FRANKIE!"

"WILL!"

She headed towards the door, trying to open from her side, but it was jammed. 

"FRANKIE? CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"A LITTLE!"

Will's voice was low, although she knew he was screaming his lungs out. His talk seemed different, and she wondered what must have happened to him when the bomb blew off. The noise of the water and the layers separating them was making it hard for Frankie to listen to him properly.

"ARE YOU OKAY?"

"YEAH?"

"FRANKIE!"

"I'M FINE! JUST…"

"WHAT?"

"THIS BOAT IS GONNA SINK FAST!"

"WHAT?"

"THE WATER IS FILLING THE ROOM!"

Frankie slammed the door frustrated, after attempting to open it while screaming at her boyfriend, trying to understand what he was saying to her. 

"WILL?"

No response came from him, and her heart started to panic a little. In other times, she wouldn't care. The image of them, drowning on that vault back at Austria came as a furious wave in her mind and it scared Frankie how little they knew each other back then and how easy she would let him go, dying there without care much. Now the only thought in her head was the wonder if Will was okay, what happened to him, how they would manage to get out of there.

The water was rising fast, now reaching her waist and she could feel the boat slowly sinking, making it's way to the bottom of the ocean. Her reassurance was that the rest of the team wasn't that far, as Jai guaranteed the couple they would be nearby on a smaller boat to keep surveillance and backup. 

"WILL? WHERE ARE YOU?"

Her hands hold in fists were starting to get white on the knuckles as she tightened her grip. Frankie slamed on the door harder as she unsuccessfully tried to get some response from the other side. She rested her forehead on the cold metal trying to organize her thoughts, thinking in a way to escape from there, but her lack of response from Will was messing with her concentration.

A loud thud on the door made her step away. At first, a sharp noise against the metal of that reinforced door, until she could see pointy deformations beginning to form on it.

"WILL!"

"I'M GETTING IN!"

"WHERE WERE YOU?"

"FINDING YOUR WAY OUT"

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!"

"SEAMS ALMOST LIKE YOU CARE ABOUT ME!"

She could hear a playful tone in his voice, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile. In the middle of their inevitable death, he still had time to tease her. Again, back on the past, that would be a statement causing anxious on Frankie and making her close up in defensive, now was just a silly phrase to remind her that no matter what, Will would always make her laugh and get angry with him at the same time. 

"YOU WISH!"

"COME ON, I KNOW YOU LOVE ME!"

"I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU CAN'T DENY IT!"

Frankie grinned, and she hated her boyfriend a little because his smug words were so true she couldn't deny it even if she tried. She loved him so much and said that out loud more times than she could count. In the middle of that chaos was wondering how she allowed herself to get that soft.

Guess Will's personality really rubs off on people. 

"I'M ALMOST THERE! GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!"

She obeyed him, swimming aside as the water was reaching her shoulders now. Frankie started to feel the oxygen ending and the salt from the sea, burning her lungs a little. She counted, one, two, three, four…

The fifth push was a go, and she was carried out with the flood of the ocean inside that room. Not to her surprise, she encountered a corridor leading to the deck filled with water, covering her legs, reaching her thighs. Will was a few meters away, and Frankie started to make her way to him. 

Immediately she saw something was wrong as he couldn't disguise the pain in his face. Worry got over her, and with some struggle, the spy tried to make her way to him faster. His green eyes looked at her, and she never knew how much 30 minutes apart could make her miss it so much. One arm length away, almost grabbing his hand.

But a second bomb went off, this time breaking the boat in half. Frankie was thrown opposite sides of Will, landing at the ocean as the part she was standing before had drowned entirely. She felt his hand pushing her though, before the explosion, almost as if he had heard the second trap.

Her body sank in the ocean with impact, and it took a lot of effort for her to swim back to the surface. Her face made the way out first, gasping for air as she was coughing the water out of her lungs. Looking around, her eyes were scanning the sea, searching for Will in the middle of shattered pieces of the boat.

"WILL! WILL!"

Swimming back to the place where the boat was Frankie searched every fragment, trying to find her boyfriend. The other half of the ship had it's tip still on the surface as it wasn't completely drowned. For a moment she wondered what had happened with the three assassins that were navigating that thing.

They were probably killed in the explosion.

Frankie got closer, her mind driving away from that thought and back on tracking Will down. He was nowhere near and a fear she had never experienced before took over her entire body. She wanted to scream, to cry, to murder someone.

Inhaling some air, Frankie held it and dived to search for him on the derbies sank at the bottom. To her joy, she glanced at his body, floating above what she imagined it was a piece of the captain's cabin. With fast movements, Fiery made her way to Will, the proximity allowing her to see that his belt got stuck in a piece of metal and the impact probably had got him unconscious. 

Her lungs were already screaming for air when Frankie finally managed to release Will. With a hand around his torso, she made their way to the surface, the welcomed oxygen bringing her some strength. 

"Will! Will! Come on!"

She was slapping him in the face gently, trying to wake him up. She put her finger under his nose and to her despair felt nothing. He wasn't breathing. 

"JAI! SUSAN! RAY! STANDISH! ANYONE!"

Frankie was screaming, panicking as the tears were making their way to her eyes. But she pushed them aside because she was stronger than that and Will needed her focused. At a distance, she could glance at the beach, and with determination, she made the sand her goal. 

To her complete relief, she heard a boat coming to their way, and when Frankie turned, she could see Susan and Ray's bodies against the bars of the deck.

"HERE! I'M HERE!"

"WE'RE COMING!"

She heard her friends replying. Jai must be speeding that thing like crazy cause in a blink they were there. With Standish's help, Ray lowered the lifeboat until it was in front of Frankie. She pushed her boyfriend on top of it and climbed herself in, holding Will's body closer to her.

When she made her way up, her friends helped to get them out of the lifeboat, resting Will on the deck floor. 

"What happened?"

"Frankie?"

"Is Will okay?"

The three agents kept asking questions that Frankie couldn't answer. Instead, she ignored them and started to make compression on Will's chest. Putting her weight to help with the strength she calculated precisely the amount of times she had to push it before blowing air into his mouth. 

Thirty compressions, two blows.

No response. 

"Come on, Will! COME ON!"

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder briefly, but Frankie pushed it away, her focus only on Will.

Thirty more compressions, two blows.

Nothing.

"Come on, Will! You can't leave me! You can't! You promised me!"

His words, from a conversation they had had after a mission a few weeks back. He promised her he would never leave.

As a distant sound, she could hear Susan's contained sobs, and her hands started to shake, her arms tired from the pressure she was putting on them. 

But she wouldn't give up.

Thirty compressions, two blows.

As tears were making their way, she saw Will cough hard and grasp for air, agitated and confused. Frankie held back the water in her eyes as joy overcame her body. She laid down to embrace his body, hearing the moan of pain escape his lips. The confusion was evident on his eyes, and he most likely had a concussion if not something worse for the lack of oxygen for so long. 

"Damn it, Will!"

Frankie buried her head in his neck, his pine scent weak but still there, masked by the smell of the sea. She could feel the eyes burning at her back, all of her team curious to know what had happened. They saw the explosion, but that was it. 

With gentleness, she untied her embrace for Will and watched as he closed his eyes, clearly tired and in pain. She put herself up, daring to stare at her friend for the first time since all that began. The questions were written on their faces, and so much explanation was needed to be given. 

Susan had puffed red eyes and a weak smile on her face, Ray's hand around her waist. Standish just looked like a scared kid, and Frankie knew Jai was a 100% focused on getting them out of the water to the nearest hospital he could. 

He was managing to do it correctly because they were almost at the beach. 

Unzipping her vest, Frankie took the plastic bag containing the hard drive out and handed it to Standish. 

"Here, whatever it's inside this it's better to be worth it otherwise I'll murder someone."

Her icy glare made the tech guy succumb a little, but he knew it was mainly because she was as scared and traumatized as they all were at the moment.

It was Will, everyone there loved him, having his person occupying different but equally important positions in their lives. A best friend for Susan, a friend for Ray, as their relationship had achieved the forgiveness step and even though it wasn't the same as before they managed to build a new friendship from scratch, a father figure to Standish and a brother and advisor for Jai.

The way to the beach and then to the hospital was an enormous gap for Frankie, as she couldn't take her eyes off Will, listening little from her teammates or what the doctors said. Some words she heard. Two broken ribs on his right side, a concussion, burned lung from the inhalation of salt water. 

After two hours of doctors fixing him and an excruciating silent waiting at plastic chairs back at the E.M., a nurse came to let them know that Will was going to be okay and moved to a room. No need for ICU but would stay in observation for a week.

Frankie felt like she could breathe again. Jai rested his hand on her shoulder, and she looked at her friend, betting she was mirroring the exact same relief expression of his. Susan came closer to them, hugging her friend without any warning. It caught her out of guard but being around Will for so long now made the spy respond it fast. 

Before she could protest, they were all on a group hug. Jai was panicking a little at her side, but Ray had his grip so firm around him that the Indian couldn't escape even if he wanted to. 

The nurse returned, informing that Mr. Chase was under heavy meds to ease the pain and would stay out for more one hour but that his family was allowed inside. They all thanked the lady and put themselves up, ready to run towards their friend's room. 

Frankie remained in her place, and Susan looked behind with confused eyes.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Yes. I… I just stink so bad! I'm gonna find a place I can shower, and I'll meet you there."

"Okay."

Susan knew it was a lie. 

Frankie knew she hadn't convinced anyone.

But the truth was that, after all that, she had to calm her heart down otherwise she knew that the first glance at Will would make her break in front of everyone, and she didn't want that. And, to be honest, she really needed to shower.

A kind nurse borrowed her some hospital sweaters and allowed her to shower at the nurse's bathroom. It was quick because although some part of her needed to straight her mind and put her thoughts in order, the other was craving her boyfriend's presence.

Half an hour later and she met her family sitting around Will's bed, speaking in a low voice afraid to wake him up, even that not being possible due to his meds. It was a nonsense conversation, a vain attempt to vanish with the anxious hovering in the air. Frankie pulled a chair closer to Will's head, watching his chest rise and fall in a perfect synchronized movement.

Rise and fall.

Rise and fall.

Frankie couldn't look away, and she was the one who saw him flutter his eyes a few times before opening them. A smile crossed his face as his girlfriend was the first thing he set his gaze on. 

"WILL!"

Susan put herself up, already hugging him. The team crowded around his body, patting him on the shoulder, giving him a lecture, smiling, all of them relived for having him woke up and fine. 

Frankie remained sat on her chair, waiting for her team to have their moment with Will before she was left alone with him, Ray smiling at her on his exit and Susan resting her hand on her leg briefly.

Will looked at his girlfriend with uncertainty, not sure of what to say, what to expect. He knew things had got pretty ugly back at the boat, the last thought in his mind was him pushing her away from the bomb he knew was about to blow as it's tick tacking reached his ears.

His eyes were intense, and he wanted to say so much and still nothing. What could he say? He just wanted to have her near him, feel her presence and know that despite everything they would be okay. 

Frankie rose from her waiting chair, his eyes dragging her, calling. 

Her heart was pounding on her mouth as the despair was taking over her. For a brief second, she was back at the boat, his body laying on the wood deck, colorless, cold, wet. Tears were making their way to her eyes, and Frankie suppressed them.

Will was studying her face without words, trying to absorb and understand the emotions behind his girlfriend's expression. They were so mixed, so confused that he couldn't read her and that frustrated him so much. Usually, he could put in perfect phrases what was on Frankie's mind just by glancing at her, and now the only thing he could see was fear and anger, nothing else. 

She came closer, with careful steps, as if she was faster, he would disappear, like a mirage on the desert. 

"Frankie…"

Her eyes were filled with pain, and Will could see it, almost grab it in his hands, and that just made his tired and bruised body ache more. It was his fault. The words got stuck at his throat, and suddenly he couldn't speak, couldn't take out of his chest all the apologizes forming in his head.

He shouldn't have put himself in that danger, but no way he would allow anything to happen to her. If almost getting killed meant saving her life, he would gladly do it all over again.

Frankie leaned in and passed her hands around Will's neck, reaching for something in his back. Surprise and confusion got over him. 

"Franks, what are you doing?"

"Shhh"

Her low voice made his arm hairs raise and a little fear lodge in his heart. Her cold fingers brushed at his back, and he didn't understand what her intention was. After a few seconds, he felt her detangling the lace holding his hospital gown around his upper body. She then pushed it out of him, slowly and carefully, leaving his chest exposed, bare. 

Will could only glance at her. 

He opened his mouth to say something but the words were still missing. 

Frankie sat on the edge of the bed, on his left side, gladly the one that wasn't bruised. She laid down beside him, her head resting on his chest, just above his heart. Will was fast enough to scorch a little to the side making room for her, but her body was almost glued on his so she wasn't occupying that much space. 

He rested his hand on her hair, brushing it light. It was the best he could do under his condition and tiredness. 

Her breathing was warm against his chest.

Frankie felt her heart finally ease after all the turbulence that mission had been. Will was her home and his heartbeat the rhythm moving her own. 

He was alive.

He was well.

And for the first time in that day, Frankie realized how close she was from losing him. The adrenaline wasn't allowing her to experience that feeling thoroughly before but there, laying on his side, having his chest under her head, it never felt more real.

She almost lost Will.

All the panic and fear she felt back at the ocean came in a full and furious rush, and under the safety of his presence, she broke. Her tears were streaming down freely, her body shaking under the sobs and, at each one, Will hurt more, the guilt taking over him for good. 

He brushed his fingers through her hair and wished he could embrace her tighter and fully, but his IV and broken ribs didn't allow the movement, and he had to settle with that for now. 

They remained in silence for a while; the only sound there was coming from Frankie's contained crying. 

Will wanted to say so many things, to say how sorry he was but she wasn't ready yet, so he waited. After being Frankie's boyfriend for nine months now and her partner for longer than that he learned that the best way to make she open up was to allow her to do it in her own time, and that's what he did. When he didn't feel the tears wetting his chest anymore, he knew she was ready. 

Still, with his hand on her hair, he took a deep breath, her head raising a little in the movement.

"Franks…look at me."

She did. Lifting her head slowly, her eyes met his green ones, now darker with the emotions stamped in them.

The raw connection between them proving to be stronger than anything they have ever had with anyone before. It was pure, deep and intense, dragging both to a place that only them two could access, a place where their hearts met and tangled at each other in a knot impossible to break. 

"I'm sorry! I…"

"You scared me, Will."

Her voice was timid, almost a whisper. 

In other times that moment would never happen, Frankie wouldn't allow herself to be that vulnerable. But, after all they have been through, and the relationship they built over time, that rootless and closed Frankie had lost place and space. Although she was still there, sometimes returning to hunt them just like Will's childish behavior, they had achieved a step where there was no point in trying to push or hide anything.

Will would never judge Frankie; her past was what the name says for itself, past. He would patiently wait for her to share it when she was ready and piece by piece he would help her heal, let it go, allowing forgiveness for the failures she blamed herself for. 

"I know I did. I'm sorry."

"You promised me."

"I'm sorry, Frankie."

It was sincere, and he wished he could erase all that day. 

But he couldn't.

The trauma was there, and they would have to deal with it one way or another. 

"I can't lose you, Will."

Her eyes glistened under the white lights of the hospital, tears returning to them, and Will knew the deepness of that statement. He knew the position he occupied in her life as once she told him. 

He was the family Frankie lost. Her safety. 

She snuggled on his chest again, closing her eyes and feeling his heartbeat ring on her ear, assuring her once more that it wasn't a dream and that he, indeed, managed to survive. With her nails, she started to draw small circles on his chest, an attempt to calm her troubled and scared mind — the movement sending little shivers all over Will's body. 

He caressed her back, his arm getting numb with her weight over it but he didn't care, he needed her by his side, her presence to assure him she hadn't given up on them. 

They were spies, and death was always something they had to deal with, come in terms with because it was either their lives on the tread or someone else's. It was the risk of the job. But it's harder to face that true when it's the life of the person you love on the line. 

"I can't lose you either Frankie."

Will could feel she smiling lightly, and at that moment, he knew everything would be okay.

It was hard and, sometimes demanded too much of them, taking their relationship to the edge and terrifying their souls, blurring the lines separating the personal and professional, but Frankie and Will understood, after a long road of fighting and fear, that there was no such thing as that "separation." 

Their lives were only one and deeply connected. 

"I love you, Franks. I'm sorry."

She glanced at him, this time, her expression was softer, her eyes less clouded. 

"I love you too, Will."

He smiled at her, and it felt like the sun appearing in the sky after a massive storm.

They would be okay.

"Don't ever do that to me again!"

"Franks… You know."

She knew he couldn't promise her that. If her life were on risk, he would do anything to save it, and Frankie would do the same if in his shoes, no matter how much the other argued about. They were partners, a team, and were willing to do anything to save the other's life. 

"I know but… "

Her pleating eyes making him rethink his statement.

"I promise."

She smiled satisfied. 

"Good."

"And do you promise me?"

Frankie rose one of her eyebrows, staring at him, reading his mind.

"I do."

It was his time to smile.

"Good."

The drugs were finally kicking in, and he felt sleep overcome his body. The doctor affirmed his recover would happen within three weeks but that the first 72 hours were the more stressful and painful ones, that's why his medication would be stronger. 

He didn't mind the extra dose if it meant no pain.

Frankie saw his eyelids get heavy and knew he was fighting against his sleep. She shifted on her side, preparing to get up but his grip on her waist tightened.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"You have to rest Will."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do!"

"Nop, I'm okay."

"Don't be a baby over this! You can barely keep your eyes open."

"I can!"

But the big yawn that escaped his mouth and the amount of time he took to reopen his eyes proved him wrong right away. 

"Sure, you can."

He swallowed down, and annoyance became visible on his face. 

"At least you stay here then,"

"Will, you have to rest properly and, although I know you can't stand being away from my beauty, you really need to sleep."

"But…"

"No buts!"

She knew he wanted to argue more, but his meds were making it hard to speak. His grip loosened, and she slowly made her way out of his bed, back to her chair. Before sitting, she planted a soft kiss on his lips, not expecting him to respond it but Will did. 

It was just to reassure he was there and that his lips wouldn't be forgotten.

Frankie watched him sleep in peace, knowing that in a few hours, his room would be crowded again, with the team already over the trauma and back to their usual selves. Fighting about stupid stuff like who was going to bring Will hidden food or who was going to tell him first what was going on back at the Dead Drop while he was out under medical orders (that Frankie knew he wouldn't follow through because he was just like that stubborn, headstrong, goofball kind of man).

The deep fear of loss Frankie experienced would be only shared with him, but the joy of knowing that it didn't happen too. They were okay, and she knew it. 

Their deep connection stronger after that messed up day. 

She smiled with herself, resting her head on the back of the chair. 

Their love was something substantial, something new to her and so to Will but so old in confidence and trust that it assured Frankie that it would last long. 

And, surprisingly, that fact didn't scare her away. The thought of having Will by her side for a lifetime felt the most right and sure thing she had ever felt. Her past no longer holding power over her attitudes.

Frankie held his hand on hers, interlacing their fingers, seeing a small smile cross his lips under his sleep, and remaining there. She held on to her previous thought.

Indeed, a lifetime with Will would be the happiest choice of her life, and in that hospital chair, she yearned for it.

Little did she know that it was a thought stuck in Will's mind and a permanent wish in his heart as well.


	5. Dinner For Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! 
> 
> I'm so so sorry for not posting soon (again), but I get so carried away in the chapter, and my life has been so busy lately that I can't manage to be quicker in my updates.
> 
> Anyways, here's a new chap for you! This one, in particular, is mainly Will centered, since I wanted to explore his point of view and feelings towards this journey and adventure he's living with Frankie.
> 
> This and the next chapter will be close in time, meaning no significant gaps between them. (But after chap six the gaps will return)
> 
> PLEASE, feel totally free to leave comments (I like to know what you guys are thinking about this story, and makes me feel so appreciated hahaha), suggestions, critics, opinions, or literally anything you want!
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated, but your reading so much more!
> 
> Hope you all like this chap, and the path this story is taking! My wishes are to have you with me until the end of this journey (even if I take a while to update hahaha) 
> 
> I love and each one of you! Thanks for the constant support! God bless you!
> 
> xoxoxoxo - Ana
> 
> PS: I HAVE TO SAY THAT MY HEART CAN'T HANDLE WILL! I LOVE THIS MAN hahaha
> 
> PS2: Sorry for any mistakes. I revised but it's almost 2 A.M. back at me so probably there are a few errors that escaped my eyes. 
> 
> #SaveWhiskeyCavalier - Nop, my hopes aren't gone! Sill rooting for this show!

After the boat incident, the whole team got closer, and as strange as it could sound, that almost loss made their bond stronger than ever, not only between Will and the rest of the team but in a general sense. Ray and Standish suddenly became bowling partners, Jai and Susan would hang out more at the secret cave, and now the psychologist was even learning how to assemble a bomb and make explosive lipstick. 

The missions stopped for the three weeks Will had to stay home to recover, mainly because Ray knew that his friend wouldn't follow through his medical orders if there were someone or something that had to be saved and especially knowing that Frankie would go alone out there. 

He was her partner, and it was his duty to protect her life, to have her back.

And although he trusted his team completely, there was a part of him that would worry sick for not being able to be there for her. He meant when he said to Frankie that he would give his life for her.

It was a truth, so deep-rooted in his heart that there was no turning back from it. 

In those three weeks, Frankie surprise Will in more ways than he expected. She wasn't a talkative person, even she improving a lot since they first met, he knew that, at some point, she would reach her limit. No, Frankie was a person of acts. Her way to show her care and love was through her attitudes, something that Will learned when they first started dating and that he accepted with open arms. 

She was the person that would lock her heart if he asked how was her day, but that would prepare a whole dinner knowing how hungry he could be after a mission. A person that not always would say good morning when they meet at the Dead Drop, but that would always have a cup of coffee waiting for him.

Small acts, symbols of her care, her love. 

And that was precisely what she did when Will got his discharge papers and was sent home. Every morning she stopped by at his house, helping him with the bandages, making sure he took his pills and that he had something to eat. Some days Frankie left to revise old cases or to do paperwork with the team back at the bar. In others, she would stat with her boyfriend for the afternoon, watching TV, playing cards, listing to music or simply listing to him talk about his family, his childhood memories, commenting on the economy, making his opinion about the new strawberry flavored cream cheese Susan had bought him while he was in the hospital. 

Listening to him had become something less painful for Frankie over the months, and now she craved each time more to listen to what he had to say. If she opened up a bit on those moments, it was because he had this power over her to make her feel completely comfortable and safe in his presence, something that even Susan hadn't achieved. 

By night she would certify again that he took his pills, ate something, and was comfortable and safe before she left his apartment to start everything on the following day. 

It was natural, coming from the heart and, although Frankie didn't realize how meaningful that could be, at each time she appeared on Will's door at the morning more reassurance she would bring to his heart that there was no other person in the world that he loved more. 

Somedays, when she couldn't stay with him in the afternoon, he would sit alone in his couch just thinking, reflecting about his life. He attempted to play some guitar to fill the environment, but his broken ribs didn't allow him, so it was only him and his mind going over the last two years of this adventure he has been living. 

From Gigi's breakup to his new family, the team, the missions, Ollerman, Emma, Tina. People that came and went through his life, marking it in positive and negative ways. Some left a wound that it took time to heal and others that left happiness capable of erasing the bad memories. 

And some, just stayed, changing his life completely. 

After this almost death experience, a lot of realizations came to him. Not that he hadn't passed to moments like that in his life before, but, this was the first time he truly feared leaving people behind. His parents had lost a son, but they had each other, and they still had Matthew, his middle brother. The team had each other, and their own families in case something extreme happened. 

Frankie had no one. 

And that scared and hurt him more than he liked to admit. 

While drowning in the sea, the only thing he could think about was Frankie. Who would be with her, who would take care of her even though he knew she's capable of handling herself pretty well. Who would treasure her heart, make her waffles and coffee, play guitar for her, caress her hair when she was tired and needed some rest. 

Who would argue with her over the color of the walls, of who was best at pool, who had the better aiming, who was the best cooker.

Who would be there for her when she needed to cry?

That realization made Will surer of what he really wanted, the answer to a wonder he had been having in his heart for a long while now and, on that Wednesday afternoon, sitting on his couch there was no doubt in his heart. 

He reached for his cellphone at his coffee table and unlocked it, pressing one single button before hearing the line. It hanged three times until the known voice of his mother reached his ears.

"Judy Chase speaking."

"Hey, mom, it's me, Will!"

"Oh, hi honey! How are you?"

"Good, good."

"Oh! I'm so happy you called, I was just about to do the same to let you know the news."

"Which news?"

"Your father and I are finally done with the garden. Oh, Will, it's perfect! You have to see it! I'm gonna go call your father so he can…"

"Mom! No, wait!"

He knew that if his father came it was him on the speaker talking with them for two hours about how her peonies were blooming to be the most beautiful flowers and his father would try to teach him, over the phone, how to build a fence with little material to work with and a tight budget. 

"What?"

"I… I just called 'cause I wanted to make an invitation to you guys."

"Oh! William, what is this about?"

"Would you guys like to come to New York this weekend?"

___________

It was almost 7 P.M when Will heard Frankie opening his apartment door. He had given her the keys months ago, but she took a long while before finally using them, and each time she used a new excuse would accompany it, most to relive the weight of commitment of that act. This time she was using the keys to avoid the trouble of Will opening the door in his condition.

Still, cooking, doing light cleaning, and basically handling himself wasn't a problem but getting out of the couch to open the door was. Will wouldn't comment on that because he found it adorable above anything else but wouldn't dare say it out loud. He was very attached to his tongue, not wanting to have it removed by his girlfriend's hands.

Frankie walked inside, hanging her coat behind the door and heading towards the kitchen when she heard the water running. A delicious smell was coming from one of the pans, and she didn't have to check to make sure of what it was.

Carbonara

Her favorite.

Will was humming some soft melody, pretending he hadn't seen her but so sure of her presence since the moment Frankie crossed the door, and the apartment was invaded by coconuts. She came closer, ready to kiss him on the cheek but Will turned and caught her lips instead, making her smile right away. 

"Hey!"

"Hi! How was your day?"

"Good. Too much paperwork. Remind me to fill mine when I'm supposed to. I don't want to repeat this experience ever again."

She puffed, letting the air escape from her mouth and rested her weight against the counter. Will wanted to say so badly how he always reminded her of it and the multiple threats he received from doing that. Instead, he laughed lightly at her little drama and kissed her quickly again. 

"Oh! Missed me that much?"

Frankie grinned at him, seeing her boyfriend's eyebrow raise and a smirk cross his lips. 

She knew he did; his eyes couldn't lie. And she found that almost sweet.

"I had no one to play and win at canasta."

"As if you could win from me."

"Oh, you know I can, anytime."

"You wish."

Will glanced at her, dare in his eyes as she rolled hers. Their communication so easy, so light, it made him desire for that to never end. 

He dropped the spoon he was holding on the sink and came closer to Frankie, passing his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Her head automatically rested on his chest, and his scent invaded her nose, making her finally feel at home. Will planted a soft kiss on the top of her head, and for that second the world stopped.

It always did when moments like that happened. 

Frankie knew how romantic Will could get, but that night, especially, it was above normal. She raised her head to look at him, and she saw a little anxious cross his look. 

"Will, what's going on?"

"What? Nothing…"

"Will…"

"I told you, it's nothing."

Frankie pushed him away a bit, knowing that would hurt him, but it was just the right trick to make him spill out any information he was holding back.  
"William Cha-"

"I invited my parents to have dinner with us tomorrow."

He cut her before Frankie could finish her sentence, and it was a good move because she lost her words anyway, leaving her mouth open, her eyes widened, and a million emotions came all at once. 

"You what?"

"Frankie, it's been almost a year since I last saw them."

Will came closer to her again, reaching her hands to hold on his. The words were still missing, but his soft look eased the previous shock she felt. 

"Besides, I want them to meet you finally."

Frankie swallowed down, trying not to give much thought on that, but it was impossible. 

"Will, I'm not sure I…"

"Hey! You don't worry. My parents are great; you've talked to them before."

"I know. It's just that…"

"What Franks?"

"I'm not good with parents. And meeting yours can go wrong in so many ways."

Although she tried to hide, fear was stamped on her face. Frankie looked away, but Will gently grabbed her chin, making her turn and stare into his eyes. His calm and peace easing her worries, making her heartbeat decrease to its usual pace again. 

More than fearing the interaction with people labeled as something Frankie hadn't since she was 17, meeting his parents was a huge step on that relationship. She was still trying to figure out what to do with the extra key Will had given to her, now, meeting the Chase's was something she wasn't sure how to deal with. The fear of failing the spy was feeling was suppressing all the good possibilities that diner could bring, 

"Frankie, there's no way my parents aren't gonna love you, I can guarantee that to you. And this is important to me."

"I know. But…"

"I'll be here with you. Please?"

"Okay."

Will smiled at her, pulling her close to embrace her body on his arms once more, forgetting for a moment about his broken ribs. A moan of pain escaped his lips, and Frankie laughed lightly as he tried to disguise the pain. In the beginning, she would get concerned, but she knew that, by now, the broken bones were pretty much healed, and the pain was coming from the bruised area. Nothing more serious. 

"Well, maybe I should meet your parents soon. Grandpa here it's with less time each day."

"HEY! I'm not old!"

"Huhum, okay."

Frankie did it more to tease her boyfriend than anything else, and she had a blast each time his childish side got the best out of him, and Will couldn't help but pout like a six years old after losing his spot at the swings back at the playground. 

As to prove her wrong, Will pulled her again, crashing his lips on hers, this time kissing her for real. Those surprises kisses were the ones that made Frankie melt entirely in his arms, and this time was no different. He smirked at her when he broke it and saw her face carry a natural smile, her legs out of balance. 

She hated him a little for his capability of breaking her barriers that easy, but Frankie wouldn't complain if it meant being kissed like that. 

"The dinner is ready."

She looked at Will, realizing she was still on the same position while he had already checked the meal and the spoon he had on his hand previously was resting inside one of the pans. Frankie felt her cheeks burn and turned on her feet to disguise it, heading to the cabinet's direction to grab two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Good. I have to head back the bar to finish some stuff anyways."

______________

It was the third time Frankie smoothed the skirt of her dress, a movement that helped her ease her heart and wash out some of the anxiety she had felt since Will came up with that diner. He was finishing the meal while she was in charge of setting the table. 

In her mind, she was rechecking a mental note, making sure everything was ready. Her strawberry pie, her grandmother's recipe, was on the fridge, the table was set, the wine was there. All in place, and she was able to rest now, just waiting for their arrival.

As if she could.

Instead, the spy was pacing around the apartment, trying not to show how much she was freaking out inside. 

Frankie had spoken with Will's parents precisely three times. 

One, by accident, when his phone rang while he was fixing a broken lamp at his office at the Dead Drop and asked her to answer it. It was a polite conversation, and back at that time, she was far away from being his girlfriend.

The second time happened after they were dating for a while. Will was talking with them via video when she arrived for a movie night, and he decided to put her on the screen so they could see her. Not that Will hadn't talked about Frankie with his parents before and sent them tons of pictures of her that he had secretly taken while she wasn't noticing. She remembered freezing on her tracks and little of what they talked about. 

The third time had been when Will was still in the hospital, and they called to check on him after Ray, in a moment of despair, had reached the Chase's, letting them know about their son's condition. The spy was in a deep sleep, and Frankie was the one explaining briefly what happened and calming their hearts.

In all the interactions she'd had with them, neither it was hard to make a polite conversation, so Frankie didn't get why she was so nervous now. She would just meet in the flesh the people Will showed in pictures and videos for her so many times in that almost one year of relationship.

The sound of the doorbell was what took her out of her trance of thoughts. She skipped a little and saw Will leaving the kitchen to pick up the door. He stopped first, to kiss her quickly, grabbing her hand in his and dragging her with him. 

Once again, Frankie smoothed her dress and passed her fingers through her hair. Will squeezed her hand gently and whispered in her ear.

"Hey, don't worry, They're gonna love you."

She nodded at him, smiling shyly. 

Will opened the door to reveal his parents standing there; expectant smiles stamped on their faces.

"Oh! My baby!"

Fast his mom entered the place, hugging Will way tighter then his bruised body could handle. The movement made him let go of his girlfriend's hand, and Frankie had to suppress the little panic growing on her heart from the absence of that comforting touch. 

"Look at you! So handsome, just like your father! Oh, Jerry, honey! Look at our baby!"

Will rolled his eyes as his loud mom couldn't contain her happiness. His father came closer, hugging his son, patting him on the shoulder slightly. 

"And this beautiful woman must be Frankie. It's so nice to finally meet you, sweetie."

"Hi! Yes, I can say the same, Mrs. Chase."

Frankie extended her hand to the woman that pulled her in a tight hug right away. The spy was caught out of guard but was fast enough to respond to the act, ignoring the intense feeling in her heart, reminding her of how much she had missed a mother's hug.

"Oh dear, enough with the formality. To you, we're Judy and Jerry, right honey?"

She looked at her husband, receiving a nod of him. Their dynamic was visible; Judy was always relying on her husband's opinion to support hers. It was so natural Frankie bet they didn't even realize.

"Absolutely. We're are thrilled in meeting you."

Jerry came closer, hugging Frankie as well. 

Now she gets why her boyfriend was who he was.

"Likewise. Will talks about you two all the time."

"And the other way it's true as well. I've heard so much about you. I feel like we already know each other."

She smiled, glancing quickly at Will, seeing his cheeks blush in a light shade of pink. 

"Okay. Let's get inside! Dinner is ready."

His parents stepped inside, and Frankie helped them with their coats while Will headed to the kitchen to grab the pans. Judy and Jerry walked around the place, making comments about how they loved the new color of the walls or how come Will hadn't moved the pile of books he had abandoned in the corner of his TV room. 

Frankie observed the couple, their transparency allowing her to read them without any trouble. Judy, with her blond hair, big brown eyes and short height looked like she had come out of a fairy tale story, her sweetness and light mood making the spy believe that if she sang birds would come flying to join her. There was a fierce spark in her eyes though, contrasting with her easy going personality and proving that the woman could be intense when she wanted to.

Jerry was the exact version of Will, 25 years older. The posture, the way he walked, the same eyes. But he was a more reserved man, his comments more contained and the perfect balance for his chatter and lively wife. His observing eyes were always scanning everything, and Frankie felt like he would be the person with who she could have the most interesting conversations. From geography to politics to how to prepare a proper soufflé. 

"Come on, guys! Have a sit."

Will rested the hot pan on the trivet, taking his mitts off after. He signed for everyone to take their sits on the rectangular shaped wood table as he did the same, taking his spot beside Frankie while his parents sat side by side, across them. 

"Oh, everything looks delicious, don't you think Jerry?"

"Yes. Will always was a great cooker."

"I agree completely."

Will blushed at Frankie's comment, feeling proud overcome his heart.

"Well, Frankie is an excellent cooker too. You'll see when dessert time comes."

"That's wonderful. I can't wait for it. Two great cookers! It's meant to be right, Jerry?"

"A couple that cooks together stays together."

He blinked at his son and extended his glass for Will to pour some wine as he was doing with the rest.

"I propose a toast. To this evening, to the opportunity to be here with my son, his sweet girlfriend Frankie and my lovely wife."

Jerry kissed Judy's forehead in the precisely same time Will kissed Frankie's. The men smiled and raised their glasses, joined by the women, clicking their glasses together and speaking in unison.

"Cheers!"

Putting the wine down, they served themselves with the mashed potatoes, and salmon Will had prepared, feeling the tasty food fill their stomachs. 

"So sweetie, where did you grow up?"

Judy had a bright smile on her face, and Will just winded his eyes, glancing quickly at his girlfriend, fearing what might come. Frankie could totally close up and in all the things related to that dinner he had given a though he forgot the detail that his mom was a person that digs deep. 

He felt Frankie tense beside him, and under the table, he grabbed her hand. The movement instantly relaxed her, and to his surprise, she started talking. 

"Oh, here in New York, for most of my life."

"So, a big city girl!"

"Yes, I guess so."

"That's amazing. It must be so good growing up surrounded by modernity."  
"Yeah! A lot of entertainment. But the thing that I loved the most were my days at the museum when my parents were off-duty."

"Oh! My Jerry loves museums, right honey?"

"Yes! They are the preservation of the past entertainingly."

"Totally!"

"Which one is your favorite?"

"Definitely MoMa. I love the paintings."

She glanced at Will, seeing him grinning at her slightly. Another thing they shared.

The tension that was once occupying her body vanished utterly and, although she didn't need Will's reassuring grip on her hand anymore, Frankie never let it go, maintaining her fingers interlaced in his to her boyfriend's delight and, secretly, for hers.

From there, the conversation changed to different subjects, from past to present. To Will's most embarrassing stories to a full explanation of Chase's family tree. Kevin was the older brother of Will that had died four years ago leaving his wife Diana, a gem according to Judy, and two kids, Kate and Michael, 12 and 10 respectively. Then there was Matthew, married to Rachel. They have been trying to conceive a baby for almost five years now, but with low expectations of success, so they were in the list for adoption. 

Of course, Frankie had pictures to attach to the names, and she memorized it as if it was intel for a mission. Something she would never forget. 

It was a big happy family, and she couldn't help the sharp pain in her heart, thinking that was something she could have had if her parents were still alive. That was why she always avoided meeting her previous boyfriends' families. First, because she was never that close to them to the point of meeting their relatives, second that it was a constant reminder of what she missed. 

Will brought Frankie's pie after, and each of the Chases' served themselves with generous slices of it. Complements were all the desert received, and Judy begged Frankie to give her the recipe later to which she assured that she would even teach the woman how to bake it properly.

Without realizing, the spy was already part of that family, and her acceptance was so natural that, by the end of the evening, it was like Frankie always belonged there.

Once the meal was over, and the bellies were full, Will's parents put themselves up, attempting to help with the dishes and being politely dismissed by the couple, claiming they were visitor, therefore shouldn't do any work besides eating. The couple laughed lightly and thanked them. 

It was near 9 P.M. when Jerry glanced at his watch and warned his wife about the hour.

"Oh, we should keep moving now."

"Why? Don't you guys want to stay a little longer?"

Will had puppy eyes, and if his attitudes hadn't shown previously how much he had missed his family the look he had on his face for sure had now. 

"Don't worry honey; we're gonna come back to stay for the weekend. It's just that your father booked us a quick trip to Vermont since they are doing a wine festival and you know how much I love wine."

"Yes. I do."

He smiled at his parents when he saw his father put his arm around his mom's waist and look at her fondly, their own little conversation happening. It was those moments while Will was growing up that made him believe in love so much. He looked at Frankie, that was standing beside him, watching his parents in silence and amusement. A small grin was on her lips, and he could hear her thought from where he was. 

It was everything she wanted. 

"Anyways. We better be going if we want to arrive there before midnight."

"Okay. I'll walk you guys out then."

"Thanks, honey."

The couple picked their coats and headed outside, lead by Will and Frankie until they were out of the building. The chilly New York air was blowing their hair and making them shiver a bit. His father's car was parked in front of the entrance, making it easy to get inside fast. 

Judy turned to her son and his girlfriend with a soft smile and open arms. 

"Oh, this was so great! I loved every single moment of it. Wasn't it, Jerry?"

"Yes! Delightful."

"And Frankie, I'm gonna hold on your offer to teach how to make that divine pie."

"Just give me a call anytime you're in New York, and I'm all yours."

"That's great!"

Frankie smiled at the woman before being put in a hug so tight she had some trouble to breathe, but it was one of the best hugs she had ever received. Judy smoothed Frankie's hair and whispered in her ear.

"From all my daughters-in-law, you're my favorite. But please, don't tell the others."

Judy chuckled at Frankie and blinked one eye, signing that information would be their little secret. The spy felt her cheeks burn a bit but blamed it on the cold air blowing. 

The woman moved, then, to hug her baby and plant many kisses on his face just like she used to do when he was a little kid. Jerry said his goodbyes to his son and his new daughter-in-law, before opening the passenger door for his wife, a movement that didn't go unnoticed by Frankie as she recognized the act since Will did the same for her all the time. 

The apple really doesn't fall far from the tree.

Jerry patted his front pocket, searching for his car keys when he realized something. 

"Will, I forgot my wallet at your place. Can we go upstairs to pick it up."

"Sure."

"Frankie dear, do you mind keeping company for Judy while I go there. It's gonna be fast."

"Don't worry; it will be my pleasure."

Will turned with his father to get inside the building, double checking to see if Frankie or Judy decided to follow them. They stopped in front of the elevator door, not pressing any buttons. They were far enough.

"So, did you bring it?"

The spy couldn't disguise the anxious in his voice, and his eyes glowed when his father took the yellow envelope out of his coat's internal pocket.

"Yes. It's here."

"Thank you, dad."

Will grabbed it with firm hands and appreciated the package briefly before shoving it inside his own coat's internal pocket, passing his hand above it to certificate it was secure and in his possession.

"You know, Will; I'm thrilled with the decision you took."

He smiled proudly at his father. This man's opinion was the one that he valued the most.

"I'm too. I didn't imagine I would be worthy."

"From all the times you asked for this, I never felt like it was the right time to give it to you. Now there's not a single drop of doubt in my heart."  
"And I'm grateful for every time you said no. I couldn't imagine this any other way."

Jerry smiled at his son, his eyes so full of deep emotions that Will couldn't explain or fully understand. It was a pearl of wisdom and maturity that only time and life experience would bring to him. Resting his hand on his son's shoulder, Jerry made sure Will was with all attention at his next words.

"You know son, I can't guarantee it's ease, neither that it will always be happy and golden days. But it's worth it."

"That's all I want."

"And whatever you need, you can count on me."

"Thanks, dad."

Jerry pulled Will to a tight hug, reassuring his words with his actions. Both pulled apart, happy. 

They were best friends, and Will was glad it was something that never changed.

"I think we should come back; otherwise, your mom is gonna call the police, you know how worried she can get."

"Oh yes, and Frankie will start threatening people on the street, asking for us."

"She wouldn't…"

"Father, she definitely would."

The men walked outside to find Judy and Frankie in an animated chattering about George Clooney and the jealous face both Jerry and Will made cracked the women to a long giggle. 

"I see we weren't missed."

"Oh Will, your mom is the best."

"No, Frankie, you're."

They grind at each other, and Will felt like, from now own, his mother would for sure pick Frankie's side no matter what. It would be a cute statement if he weren't afraid of what that could mean to him.

Finally saying their goodbyes, the Chases made their way out, Judy waving through her window until they couldn't see her anymore. 

Will turned to face his girlfriend, smiling with herself, her face with ease and light expression. She was floating, and he could tell how much she had enjoyed that evening. He passed his hand on her waist and planted a soft kiss on top of her head. 

"So, you survived."

"Yeah. It wasn't that bad."

"My parents loved you by the way."

"I know that."  
Will looked down to glance at her and saw the grin on his girlfriend's lips.

"Bigheaded."

"I prefer the term confident." 

He rolled his eyes at her, still smiling, truly happy to see that the fears and doubts filling her heart at the beginning of that night had disappeared. 

"Did you like them?"

"I never thought I would say that but, being a Chase isn't that horrible after all."

Frankie glanced at him, not noticing the more profound meaning that phrase had. Will stared at her for a moment, in silence, his eyes darkened a bit, and it was like he was reading her soul. The smile on her lips slowly vanished as the moment got more serious, rawer.

Will caressed her cheek with his thumb and pulled her face closer to his, kissing her. It was a slow one, but not necessarily flustered. It was like he was studying her lips, kissing them for the first time, memorizing every single part of it. 

He had never kissed her like that.

It was so full of unknown feelings, meanings. 

When they broke apart, he could see the question on Frankie's eyes as she was trying to understand what had just happened. In her heart, she knew that was something more there, some hidden feeling that turned that moment so profound. 

Will looked at her fondly, still with his thumb on her cheek, a million thoughts running on his mind. 

"I'm so glad you met my parents."

"Surprisingly, me too."

"So…"

"Do you need any help with the cleaning?"

Anything to divert her attention while her mind was still processing all that had happened that night.

"Nop. All good."

"I should get going then."

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"No, I can get a cab."  
"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Will."

"Okay."

He asked for a cab, and in minutes, it was parked in front of his building. Like his father had done earlier that night, he opened the door for Frankie, making sure she was safe inside before closing it. She lowered the window to look at him one more time.

"Thank you, Will."

"No problem."

He knew that there was more than gratitude for the diner in her words. In a way, that may be not entirely comprehended and clear for her, Frankie was thanking Will for giving her what her heart desired the most.

A family.

He smiled tenderly at her and watched the yellow vehicle drive away until she disappeared in the dark. Will returned to his apartment, welcomed by the warmth of it. His sink was loaded with dished to be washed, the table was still set and the floor needed to be wiped out. But instead of doing his housework right away, Will sat on his couch, reaching for the package on his pocket.

The bright yellow envelops contained one of the most extraordinary things his family has ever possessed and the honor of having it was given only to the ones who were considered the worthier. Will opened it carefully and flipped it upside down until the hidden object fell on his hand.

He picked it up between his fingers, feeling the cold of the metal against his skin. The stones carved in the ring shone under the light of his apartment. The white gold band was adorned by a round shaped emerald surrounded by smaller diamonds that created a flower design. In the metal, leaves and thin branches were engraved. 

It was perfect.

Will studied it, observing each detail, surer each passing second that the ring belonged only to Frankie like it was shaped to fit her finger and never leave. 

This ring was his father's property, once given to him by his father, in a timeline that traced back at the early 1800s. It was a symbol of deep love in his family.

Neither Diana or Rachel had the chance to use it, and Will never knew why. But he was glad that this ring would belong to Frankie if she wanted to, cause he couldn't imagine any other person in the world using it.

His father was a wise man, preventing him from making a mistake such as giving this rarity to the wrong woman. He had asked for the ring when he was in college, dating a girl named Alicia. He was in love while the woman was just using him to pass the semester. Then when he met Lauren at his first years working for the FBI. She was a lovely woman but far away from being the one, and when he decided to propose to Gigi. And when Will was dating Emma the idea of marriage, strangely to him, never crossed his mind but, since the first moments he shared with Frankie, the image of the ring kept invading his head once in a while.

Frankie was an anchor to his heart. She taught him that it's not a bad thing rethinking decisions, taking time to make moves. He was always carried by the moment, that's why he proposed to women that weren't even close to being the one he pictured and desired as his wife. Now that he had his partner to help him, day after day, he was surer of the deepness and veracity of his decisions.

Will put the ring back inside the envelope, not before giving it another glance, and made a mental note to buy a box for it. He got up and went to his bedroom, putting the ring on his hidden safer until it was time. 

His plan was almost ready, missing only a few adjustments and an answer from Ray if he had managed to relocate the missions and get the place where Will intended to become the happiest man on earth, again, if Frankie accepted him. 

She was the only woman capable of doing that.

She was his happiness. 

The spy laid down on his bed, reviving that day, then his week and then his entire relationship with Frankie, how she could drive him crazy with a snap, how she could infuriate him with her clever arguments and stubbornness, how she could push him to the limit. 

How he couldn't live without her.

How much he loved her.

And would do everything in his power to make her as happy as she made him. 

For Frankie, Will would give the world.

For her, he would do anything.

His heart skipped a few beats, and his mind drove from thought to though, revising his plan, adding more details to it. Excitement got him for good, and Will barely slept that night. The more love he felt for Frankie on his heart more he wanted to have her as his wife, to spend a lifetime with her. 

It was her; it had always been her.

And Will just hoped that, when the moment finally arrived, she would give him the honor and say "yes."


	6. Dance With Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN!
> 
> Precisely one month later here I am with a new chap. First of all, I wanted to apologize for taking so long to update. I have been dealing with some personal stuff and some college-related duties this past month, so that's I it took me this much time to post, and you can add a bit of writer's block to the mixture, and we have the struggle to finish this chap.
> 
> But it's finally here. You guys have no idea of how many times I changed it before finally finding the path I wanted to give to this chapter. I hope you all enjoy and please, let me know what you thought about it, what you're thinking about the fic in general. Feel totally free to comment, give me suggestions, ideas, critics, anything at all. 
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated, but your reading so much more.
> 
> I wanted to thank you all for the constant support. I fell so grateful. God had been blessing me every single day, and the ability and capability of writing are one of these many blessings. Today I had the opportunity to learn about new cultures, and at each time I do that I get more impressed at how God can create such beautiful and yet so different cultures that hold their own systems, music, gastronomy and natural beauty. It enchanches me and makes me understand and love Him more and more. 
> 
> Anyways, just wanted to share this with you because it's something that makes me truly happy to understand and realize.
> 
> Hope you all are doing well, and after all, we passed with this TV show I still love these babies with all my heart and will continue to ship them through a lifetime haha.
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this journey and this chap! Love you all! Have a wonderful time! 
> 
> PS: Have you read the fic "Two Spies and a Baby"? It's really good, and I have a good hint of who is Sophie's mother and the path this fic is gonna take (Thanks to the Timeless references hahaha) - The writer is so talented, and I can't stop reading it! Go check it out, bet you'll gonna like it! :)

_Will?_

 

"Yes. Ray?"

 

_All set. I've changed the location, and the place is booked.  
_

"Friday, at 8 o'clock?"

 

_Sure._

 

"What about…"

 

_Done too. Susan, Jay, and Standish were informed as well and will take shifts to go there while you and Frankie go on the mission._

 

"Okay. But…"

 

_Don't worry bro. Everything will be perfect._

 

"Humm."

 

_Hey, I know I've messed up some stuff before but this one I guarantee it's gonna be perfect._

 

"I hope Layla's birthday party incident doesn't repeat."

 

_No! That would be impossible._

 

"When it comes to you, I don't think so."

 

_No, it is. I sold the cannon._

 

"And the smoke machine?"

 

_Yes._

 

"Okay, so I believe in you then."

 

_Don't worry. I've got everything under total control._

 

"And the message?"

 

_Gonna send to the team tonight._

 

"Okay. I guess that's it then."

 

_Yes, it is._

 

"Russia, here we come."

 

_The best day of your life._

 

Will smiled with himself, holding his phone tighter than he should, excitement racing through his veins.

 

"The best day of my life."

 

_________

 

"I can't believe this!"

 

Frankie waved her hands in the air, frustration evident in her face as she dropped her cellphone in the couch.

 

"What happened?"

 

Will came from his bedroom, putting his coat while walking towards her. They had a date that night,with no specific purpose besides being in each other's company. Frankie had come to his apartment to meet him, and both would walk four blocks to reach their favorite Italian place. A discover they made by accident a month ago when they were searching for a pharmacy.

 

"Ray texted saying our mission location changed, that the target traveled to Russia to meet another seller."

 

A small grin crossed his lips, and he feared Frankie had seen it, but she was too mad to notice anything.

 

"And why that's a problem?"

 

"Why Will? Because we're going to Mexico! MEXICO! Warm weather, sun, no need for coats and a short flight. Now we have to cross the damn ocean and face that freezing death cold."

 

"Come on. Maybe it won't be that bad."

 

"I doubt it."

 

"Hey, I will let you borrow one of my thermals."

 

"As if I want them."

 

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that."

 

"I mean it."

 

"Okay, let's see then."

 

He smirked at her, and Frankie rolled her eyes, but the madness had vanished from her body, and now she had a soft smile crossing her lips. Will put his hands on her shoulders, dragging her out of the apartment and locking his door after. They walked side by side until they reached the street to that chill Thursday night.

 

The sky with no starts and the sound of the honks screaming on the street wasn't romantic at all but since Will decided, three weeks ago, that he would propose to Frankie, everything was different. The life was better, seen by him through pink lens, and suddenly the most trashed place in New York was beautiful. Nothing mattered, only her, what she would think about his plan, how would she react, because there was a significant chance of him receiving a no.

In those last weeks, Will had little sleep, too excited and anxious with the settings and details. At the same time, every single moment he was in Frankie's presence a wave of peace and calm he didn't know from where was coming from, would fill his heart and the most ordinary things would become extraordinary.

 

Everything. 

 

Frankie talking with their friends, the way she eats popcorn, always with ketchup. The way her noses twitches and her eyes widen when she is mad, and how they soften and her shoulders relax when she's feeling safe. The way she always takes her shoes off at the first opportunity she has and that now, there's a small picture of them set on her office table, even though she's never there. Little things that would bring perfection to her being.

 

And Will wouldn't even deny. He was doomed, conquered, head over heels in love with her.

 

A love so intense that was masking any fear of rejection lodged in his heart. 

 

And at each thought of his plans, more his heart would race its beating, more his palms would sweat, and his focus would be drifted to the details of his proposal.

 

Of course, he made sure to mask the anxious, not only during that dinner, but also in the plane trip, and then when they arrived in Russia and while on the mission. He and Frankie had been sent alone to a city 200 miles from Moscow, and the team stayed in communication through coms, making sure everything would be ready for the big moment.

 

____________

 

"Jay, what are you doing?"

"Just hanging the lights, as Will asked."

 

The scientist was on the top of the stairs, trying to set the yellow Christmas lights on the ceiling of the bar. Annoyance was stamped in his face and his opinion about how stupid he thought that idea was, wasn’t being hidden too.

 

"But they are in the wrong place. Will said, "lights only on the north side of the bar." He said that putting the lights all around the bar would be too much, remember?”

 

Jai rolled his eyes at Susan, the one in charge of the preparations. She was naturally bossy, but that day precisely was showing all she got. In a way he understood, his friends wanted everything to be perfect, and so did he.

 

He knew how important that day was, not only for Will but mostly to Frankie. If she said "yes," which the Indian believed she would, that would be the big mark of change in her life. The openness no one has ever imagined Frankie would achieve in her life. Jai knew that Susan had put the responsibility on her back, took the lead of that event as the most crucial task of her life, bringing the weight of the failure on her and only her.

 

So, instead of arguing with her, Jai just nodded and started to take the light off and prepare himself to set them in the correct place. He looked down to ask Susan where the sound system should be installed since it was his next task, but she was already gone. He watched her, from a distance, politely screaming at Standish, complaining about the playlist he had chosen.

 

The tech guy was clearly not hearing her; his mind drove in somewhere else as he ignored her speech, just like when your parents start lecturing you about something, and you just flow your thoughts to some random movie hopping that slow death will end soon.

 

Jai couldn't help the smirk covering his lips. That funny family he had found for himself makes his heart warms every time. Standish was the bored teenager and Susan, well, she was her. To him, a woman quite hard to be put in words, quite complicated to understand completely (that coming from a guy whose best friend was Frankie) and quite mesmerizing.

 

At that last thought, he panicked and shook his head, trying to direct his mind away from it and back to the important stuff that he had to do. While in his little diversion, Susan had already finished with Standish and was now waving her arms furiously at a scared Ray, holding plastic champaign glasses.

 

Just Ray being himself.

 

Despite being a sweet and funny guy, there were flaws in him that would make Jai wonder what Susan had seen in that clumsy agent. She was so smart, powerful. She could do better than Ray, but Jai would never say that out loud even if the green-eyed monster living in his heart kept screaming in him to do so.

 

But he wasn't that type of guy. Oh no. He was the one that suppresses his feelings, shoving it all under layers of thick walls and locks until it was almost unreachable and inaccessible to anyone, including himself.

 

"Come on, boys! We don't have the entire day. Will just called and said that they are heading back from the mission! He got a way to make Frankie furious, so don't get your little hearts scared!"

 

Susan was clapping her hands loud, trying to rush them as she looked around, double-checking everything. Jai feared that the phone in her hand would break as her grip around it tightened at each step she took.

 

A furious Frankie, an anxious Will, a clumsy Ray, a stubborn Standish, and a panicked Susan. Oh, it would be a long night. Jai just hopped that his best friend wouldn't be dumb enough to say "no."

 

____________

 

"I can't believe you did this!"

 

"What? It was dangerous! Plus, I don't like that guy!"

 

"It was the target, Will!"

 

"I don't care! I don't like him! And I don't want you near him."

 

"YOU DON'T OWN ME!"

 

"YOU ARE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

 

"THAT MEANS I HAVE A LABLE ON MY FOREHEAD?"

 

"NO, BUT…"

 

"BUT WHAT?"

 

Frankie's face was a close match to tomato, and her whole body was shaking under madness and anger. Her nose was twitching, and her piercing green eyes were cutting right through Will's soul.

 

That was the perfect excuse, a little jealousy, and Will knew it would drive his girlfriend crazy. It was exactly what he needed.

"I CAN PROTECT MYSELF, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

 

"YEAH? SO BE MY GUEST, DO IT ON YOUR OWN!"

 

She folded her arms above her chest as Will passed his hands nervously through his hair, trying to maintain the story, his cover couldn't be blown.

 

His team entered the conference room at their support base in Russia, finding the scene Will had alerted them previously and the one they should engage as part of the plan.

 

"Hey! Mom, Dad, I can hear the screams from downstairs."

 

Frankie glanced at Standish, and the boy felt his legs tremble a bit but swallowed down the little intimidation and fear stuck on his throat and got back to his role.

 

"Guys, what happened? The target escaped and got the time to delete the files we needed."

 

Susan was trying to give the best of herself considering she was a terrible liar, and that her friends were spies, meaning her skills needed to be elevated to the highest level if she wanted to convince anyone.

 

"It's your friend's fault. If he didn't get so protective, I could knock the guy down in seconds."

 

Frankie glanced at Will, her eyes on fire as the rage was coming in waves. She hated when Will put her in the spot of "damsel in distress," something he was very aware of.

 

Discreetly Ray breathed in relief. Cory was an old friend of his who gladly portrayed the criminal in that fake mission. He feared that Will's plan would go sideways and he would end up with a pretty hurt or even dead, friend. Fortunately it didn't happen, and he saw his former best friend blink at him, signing everything was going without a hitch.

 

"Guys. I'm sorry to interrupt but, since our target escaped, the next option we have is his cousin and the only other person who has the list."

 

"Good. How we find this guy."

 

"Well…"

 

Susan glanced at Will quickly, making sure she could follow with the plan. He nodded his head slightly, and she breathed before continue.

 

"His name is Olaf Moscovish. 35, more money than we could ever track. He's planning on selling this list tonight, to a buyer willing to pay a small fortune for it. It's a good deal."

 

"Okay. Easy target. Where this sell is gonna happen."

 

"At a local bar. Ray got the coordinate. The problem is that we can't bring any attention to this. If anyone finds out there's a huge risk, we lose our chance on getting our hands on that list and if the Russian government finds him first the chances lowers to zero."

 

"So what's your plan then?"

 

"He's young, rich. A playboy…"

 

"Got it."

 

Frankie grinned, and that was exactly what Will was expecting. He knew that if he made her mad enough with him that would be the excuse she would get to drive him crazy and he would use that in his favor.

 

"You're gonna seduce this guy?"

 

"It's the job, Will. Grow up!"

 

She smirked at him; irony stamped on her face. The team couldn't help but let a "whoah" scape their mouths.

 

Will's browns furred and his mouth became a thin line, his fists clutched on his sides, so hard his knuckles were getting white.

 

"I can't believe this. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

 

"IT'S THE JOB WILLIAM"

 

"FIRST THAT AND NOW THIS!"

 

"YOU ARE RIDICULOUS WILL!"

 

"OH NOW I'M RIDICULOUS?"

 

"AND APPARENTLY A BABY!"

 

"THAT'S IT THEN!"

 

"YES!"

 

"FINE!"

 

Will took his coms off and dropped them on the floor.

 

"Go take care of yourself then Mrs. "I can do all on my own"!"

 

"I will!"

 

Her gaze was so impenetrable it could freeze the thickest hearts.

 

"Will! Wait! Where are you going?"

 

Susan walked towards his direction while the agent was making his way to the door.

"I'm going home."

 

"But, what about the mission."

 

"Ask Frankie. She can take care of it."

 

He looked at her, seeing her pose break a little. She didn't expect him to go; she thought he wouldn't be capable of such a thing. But she was too mad at him to allow herself to care much. She had a mission to accomplish, so Frankie let him walk away.

 

Will maintained his pose until he reached the big exit doors of the facility. Fast he asked for a cab and headed to begin his plan finally. His mind couldn't stop wondering if that scene was too much that would make Frankie hate him for a long while or too fake that she would suspect that something was going on, or too silly that would make she burst in laughter and go look after him.

 

Either way, it was done now, and he didn't have time to wonder about it.

 

Back at the conference room, Frankie was pacing around, trying to understand what had just happened. A part of her was "capable of murder Will" mad, and the other part was just confused at his wave of jealousy and rage, and the fact that he left.

 

He left.

 

She knew how jealous Will could be, but Frankie never thought he would simply leave. Guess he had to cool down.

 

A little fear raised in her heart, the one she thought she had ended with when she and Will got more serious and committed with that relationship. That couldn't be a sign, could it? Were they coming to a dangerous line?

 

Well, she didn't have the courage or time to explore that feeling, so she just focused her attention back at her team.

 

"So, what time this sell it's gonna take?"

 

"Frankie, I…"

 

"Don't! Focus, Susan!"

 

"But…"

 

"Ray! Not. A. Peep. Are we clear?"

 

"Yes, ma'am!"

 

"Good! Now, what time?"

 

"8 o'clock."

 

"Okay."

 

"Put your red dress, the one with thin straps. I think it's gonna be the catcher."

 

"How do you know I brought this dress?"

 

"Just a wild guess."

 

Frankie raised her eyebrow at her friends and Susan was sure that her cover was totally blown, but the spy was with her mind so troubled and full that she didn't invest in her investigation over that subject and just dropped it.

 

She turned and walked away, talking with herself, loud enough for the team to notice but low enough, so no one understood a word. Once she was out, the team breathed in relief. Their part was over and now was totally up to Will and his crazy plan.

 

"Boy, I haven't seen Frankie that mad since that college mission two years ago."

 

"There's a good chance this plan will blow on Will's face."

 

"STANDISH!"

 

"Hey! I want mom and dad to get married as much as you, but someone has to be realistic here."

 

They rolled their eyes at the boy who just shrugged his shoulders. They looked at each other, all with the same thought in mind.

 

Jai had definitely bugged the place. It was showtime!

 

____________

 

Frankie dropped out of the cab, brushing her hands over her arms as the chilly air hit her skin. The bar looked so familiar, and for a moment she didn't recognize it. But a glance at the entrance brought the memories back in a rush.

 

There was the place where she first met Will. Back then, they were so different, so far from being where they were now, vaguely aware of what that journey would become.

 

Will.

 

During the preparations for that ambush, she gave little thought about him, but now Will's face was stuck on her mind like a sticker. His scent on her nose, his warm embrace around her. Boy, she missed him — more than she liked to admit to herself, more than she would say out loud. For the first time in her life, she cared about fighting with someone, about hurting someone's feelings even if she was right.

 

He was gone just for a few hours and still, the distance, the way he left, it was killing Frankie. At that moment, she understood all the cheesy romantic comedies, the broken protagonists crying about the departure of their loved ones or the distance between them. She always made fun of it, though it was ridiculous and totally unrealistic. It was a fantasy missing someone you just met with a couple of hours ago. Now, there she was, feeling her heart bleed with the absence of her partner by her side, to cover her back, to support her on that mission and, of course, to make her laugh even if it was unintentionally.

 

But now there was no coming back, and she had to be professional, to finish what they started.

 

The glass windows she had crashed years before, with that fantastic bomb Jai had created only for her, were replaced by mirrored ones and she couldn't see anything inside. She smoothed her dress, fixed her hair, taking advantage of the doors to check herself one last time. With her best smile, Frankie stepped inside, confident that the list would be hers within minutes of smooth talk, provocative smiles and a fake fragility.

 

Her shock was so big it made her froze in her tracks and drop the little purse she was holding.

 

Lights were dangling from the ceiling, like stars on a night sky. The place was empty, with only one table set at the center. Some candles were illuminating the surrounds, and soft music was playing on the background, so low that had the exclusive propose of setting a light and pleasant mood. It was a choice of decoration that could easily get tacky and démodé. Instead, Will (and the team, of course) managed to turn that into an elegant and romantic decoration.

 

There, pacing around, was a very well dressed Will. Black linen pants and a light green button shirt with its leaves up until his elbows. The color made his eyes pop like two emeralds shining under the dim light, and Frankie was reminded of why she loves that shirt so much. His heavy steps a strong sign of the nervousness he was holding inside.

 

"Will, what's all that? What are you doing here?"

 

She stepped closer to where he was, and her words dragged his attention. He stopped at his place and choked at his own breath. There was Frankie, on the same red dress, in the same bar, where they first met and still, after almost three years and a half after that night she still got him totally hooked.

 

She was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. That was the first thought in his mind back at that cold night in Russia. While there he had seen a lot of other attractive women, even thought about asking some of them out but no one had made him feel like Frankie had. It was something he had never experienced before and, now, after all this time, she still made him feel like it was the first time.

 

Her beauty was beyond words; her perfection indescribable for him. Frankie was the woman Will always wanted but never thought would find or deserve. She was the sun to his cloudy days and the one that, at each passing second, made him surer that was the one he wanted to spend his entire life with.

 

Will was under her spell, and he never felt more grateful for that.

 

He grinned at her, after swallowing down the little knot formed on this throat. The words were still shuffled in his head, but he managed to create a coherent sentence.

 

"Let's call it a compromise."

 

"I thought you're back at New York."

 

"Well… Guess I had some stuff to finish here first."

 

She raised one eyebrow at him.

 

"What stuff?"

 

"You'll find out."

 

"You know I hate surprises. You seriously want to make me more mad at you than I already am?"

 

"You can't stay mad at me for long, that I know for a fact. Besides, I think this time you're gonna like it."

 

"Cocky."

 

"I prefer the theme confident."

 

She rolled her eyes at him, but he kept grinning at her.

 

"What about the target?"

 

"Let's say I took care of him."

 

"Will, what did you do?"

 

"That doesn't matter."

 

"Will!"

 

"I got the list okay?"

 

Frankie maintained her eyebrows raised, but Will grabbed her hand in his, dragging her towards the table, ceasing with any more questions she may have. He pulled the chair for her and made his way to the wooden bar, returning with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He popped it open and served Frankie before filling his glass.

 

"No wine tonight?"

 

"Nop. Wanted something different this time."

 

"Will, you're being weird, what's going own?"

 

"What? I'm not being weird!"

 

"Yes, you're."

 

"Look… let's just…hum… eat, okay?"

 

The suspicious was visible on her face, and Frankie had a hard time to process it all. In a moment they were fighting like dog and cat, he made all that scene, the mission was still on, and now there was she, sitting in a beautiful empty bar, drinking champagne with a nervous wrack Will and no idea of what happened with the target.

 

"So, you cooked?"

 

"Yes. Your favorite."

 

"You made _Carbonara?"_

 

"Sure!"

 

"In Russia?"

 

"Why not?"

 

"Okay. Not complaining."

 

"Good."

 

He gave her a shy smile, his hands trembling a bit, and Frankie couldn't avoid the little fear raising on her heart. What was going on there?

 

Will excused himself to go to the kitchen to pick the dishes. In the meanwhile, she observed the place, carefully analyzing each detail, from the lights to the candles. She wondered when and how her boyfriend was capable of setting all that.

 

Their previous fight crossed her mind, and she felt an awkwardness fill the air. Should they discuss it? Was there the place to do it? Or should she just ignore that childish act of his and move on?

 

After those longe year of relationship, Frankie lost the ability to fight all the time. She understood that there were battles that weren't worth fighting and that, talking about things, wasn't so bad after all. Will had shown her more reasonable ways to deal with her disagreements than just shooting people in the face, but that made her start questioning when was the right time to fight and when it was not.

 

Sure she and Will fought constantly, about everything. But it was over details, unimportant things. When were subjects of primary concern, they would step back and cool down before screaming at each other things they couldn't take back. It usually ended with Will knocking on her door or the contrary and they talking about it.

 

Now Frankie was unsure of which move she should take.

 

She was ready to get up an go search for Will when he came back with two plates in his hands. The smell was fantastic, and the food tasted as good as it looked. He was a skilled cooker, and a warm feeling filled Frankie's inside as wonderful memories were brought back to her mind while eating that dish.

 

They ate mainly in silence, and she couldn't stop noticing how little her boyfriend was eating, how his hands were shaking when he got the pepper shaker or when he held his glass of champagne. Was he hurt while getting the list?

 

Frankie rested her cutlery on her plate and cleaned her mouth with a napkin. She observed Will for a moment and decided that they needed to put the card on the table.

 

"Will…I think we need to talk about what happened."

 

His eyes widened a bit, and he dropped his fork on the plate, dragging his attention back at her. His silence was caused by him going over and over his speech in his head. He wanted everything to be perfect. He smiled shyly at her, sensing he would need to stop her before she took the conversation to a point far away from where he intended.

 

"Well, I think we do."

 

"So… what happened…"

 

"Wait!"

 

Frankie closed her mouth, staring at him in confusion.

 

"Before you continue, I wanted to say something first; then the word is all yours."

 

"Okay."

 

She rested her hand in her lap and watched Will with attention.

 

"First of all, I want to clarify that the fight that we had earlier today it was planed. I did that totally on purpose so you would get mad at me and give me time to run off the mission and come here. Second of all, this mission wasn't real at all."

 

"WHAT?"

 

"The target we chased was actually a friend of Ray. His name is Cory, and I'll have to send him a gift basket later for what we put him under."

 

"Oh my gosh, I almost shot him."

 

"Yeah, twice."

 

"But why? I mean…so Mexico was never going to happen?"

 

"Nop. All part of the plan."

 

"I…But why Russia and…"

 

"Hey, remember. Let me finish first, and then the word is all yours."

 

Frankie sighed a little frustrated but nodded in agreement.

 

"So, I wanted to apologize for our fight, and my childish behavior, but I needed that, as I just said. And I want to clarify that I know a hundred percent that you're totally capable of taking care of yourself and that I'm a little bit too jealous over you sometimes."

 

Frankie smiled, satisfied with his words. She loved being right.

 

"But I also want you to know that I'll always, and I mean it, always, try to protect you, even you not needing it."

 

That sentence brought a genuine smile on her face, and the spy felt her cheeks blush a little.

 

"That said, I guess it leaves me to the big point of this night."

 

Will breathed, and the fear in Frankie's heart increased significantly. What was really going on?

 

"For the past three years, my life changed completely, and most of it was thanks to you. From a lost and broken man, I became a fearless agent, that learned how to balance my feelings and my professional life."

 

Frankie glance at him.

 

"Okay, it's a work in progress. But I've improved so much."

 

"Well, yes."

 

He smiled proudly.

 

"Anyways. When I first met you, I hated you, and I can say the other way was true as well. And for the first months working with you was one of the hardest things, not because of being beside you but because each passing day I felt my objectivity losing space. You were constantly challenging my abilities, and that made me become a better agent. You taught me that being a little cold sometimes doesn't erase my sensitive side. For all that time we were dancing around each other, all I wanted to do was cross that stupid line and be with you.After I did it, all I wanted, and that I still do is to be by your side for the rest of my life."

 

Will's eyes were glued on Frankie, observing her face change expressions as his words were being absorbed. Although that small smile never left her lips, her eyes started to tear, and the intense green in them became light, almost transparent. She remained still in her seat, not a word coming from her and he was glad for it because there was a good chance that, if she interrupted him, he would never be able to finish. Despite being a very open and vulnerable man, Will had never been more sincere with anyone like he was in that moment with Frankie and he feared that, if once broken, he would never achieve that level of transparency again.

 

"Frankie, I always bragged about being someone who knew about love, that has felt it intensely, and multiple times and, in a way, it's true. In different levels, I experienced love, but you showed to me what true love really feels like. You taught me what it's to love someone enough to cross oceans for, to fight battles for, to die for."

 

A single tear made it's way until it reached Frankie's chin, but she didn't dry it. She hated crying in public, it was against all her rules and beliefs, but with Will she had no walls, not anymore, and although it was still really hard for her to be open with him, Frankie never stopped trying and at that moment, even she hating showing her feelings, she couldn't contain them.

 

"I love you, Francesca, I guess I always have. Since that night you entered here using this same red dress, since you locked me in your trunk, hit me in the face, threatened shooting me, since we got trapped in a vault filled with water, fought crazy Italians magnates and were fake married more times than we can count. Since Prague. I loved you before I even knew what love felt like, and all the times I refused love or got disappointed for eluding myself in dead relationships was because I didn't have found you."

 

Now a few other tears joined the first one, but Frankie still didn't dry them, remaining in the same position, listening to her boyfriend with careful and attentive ears.

 

"For a long while, we portrayed a fake couple until we became a real one and here, on the same place we met three years ago I wanted to tell you that I know I don't deserve you. Spending all this time by your side, I know you are more than I could ever ask for. You're strong, talented, beautiful, more mature in areas of your life that I'll ever be in mine and, even we fighting like crazy and being complete opposites in some subjects, we share the same purpose, the same dreams and that is what makes me so sure that there is no more perfect person in this world than you."

 

The small smile on Frankie's face became a wider one, and Will couldn't help but smile too, a little lost on those mesmerizing eyes.

 

"You make me happy, so happy that I can't handle it sometimes and, if you allow me, I would like to spend my entire life trying to make you as happy as you make me. Frankie, would you marry me?"

 

By this time Will was already down on one knee holding a black velvet box containing his family ring, shining under the light. He looked at his girlfriend expectantly, his eyes asking a million question, his mind burning with the adrenaline and emotion. Frankie remained silent for a few seconds, just absorbing his image, that moment, making sure she was recording everything on her head so she could remember it anytime she wanted.

 

She saw that her little pause caused Will to get nervous and anxious. Frankie smiled and put herself up, resting the napkin that was in her lap on the table. She then kneeled and held Will's face with both of her hands kissing him tenderly. He got caught out in surprise but responded the kiss right away, passing his free hand on her waist holding her close to him.

 

Frankie broke the kiss a few seconds later and caressed his cheek with her thumb.

 

"So this is a yes?"

 

"Yes. I'll marry you, William Chase."

 

She smiled at him, and Will felt his heart exploding like fireworks at 4th the July. With trembling hands, he took the ring out of the box and slid it on Frankie's finger. It fitted perfectly like it was made for her since the first beginning. She admired it, watching the stones gleam, the intense green catching her attention right away.

 

"This ring is in my family for a long while, passing through the generations until it was my turn. My older brothers could nerve use it to propose to their wives, and I never knew why. Guess my parents already loved you before I ever knew it was you. But there is no one I think this ring belongs beside you."

 

He smiled and kissed her forehead softly. Frankie passed her arms around his neck, and Will grabbed her waist, pulling them up from the floor and spinning her a bit. A genuine laugh escaped from Frankie's mouth, and she was sure that she had never felt that happy in her life before.

 

Will put her back on her feet, but Frankie remained with her arms around his neck.

 

"Just so you know, I love you too, Will."

 

"I'm glad to know."

 

"But if you ever lie to me again I'll never marry you are we clear?"

 

“Cristal, Mrs. Chase."

 

He grinned at her, and Frankie rolled her eyes at him but kissed him anyway.

 

It was the sound of a collective "onwt" that broke the moment and made both Will and Frankie to look around searching for the source of it.

 

"Who's there?"

 

_Guys! That was so cute._

 

_Yes! I've tears in my eyes. Will, I know we're friends for years, but I never knew you could be so romantic like this._

 

_Finally, mom and dad! Can't wait for the wedding._

 

_Well done bro!_

 

"I can't believe this!"

 

"Will, what's going on?"

 

"I asked the team to help me with the decoration."

 

"Oh!"

 

"JAI!"

 

_Hey! In my defense, it as a collective decision, and do you guys really believed I would miss it?_

 

"I'm gonna kill you, Jai Datta."

 

_Tonight Frankie, I don't think you're capable of killing anyone._

 

"Try me!"

 

"Look, guys. Okay, you had your show so could you give us a break now, please?"

 

_Okay! We're gonna go! But I want my invitation first thing tomorrow. Franks, I already have a dress._

 

_And bro, I know you haven't decided yet but…_

 

"GUYS!"

 

_Jeez, okay! We're going!_

 

_Bye, bye, lovebirds._

 

Frankie and Will looked at each other rolling their eyes at their team but smiling, thinking what a fun thing would be planning a wedding with them. They waited for a little while, certifying that they were really gone.

 

"Look, Will, I know you have a million ideas about the wedding already but…"

 

"Yes, I do. But tonight I don't wanna talk about it."

 

Frankie's eyes widened, and she glanced at him.

 

"You don't?"

 

"Well, we have a whole life to figure that out, tonight I just wanna be with you."

 

He smiled at her, and Frankie knew that there was no one in this world that she loved more than Will.

 

"Care to dance Mrs. Chase?"

 

"Will, we're not married yet."

 

Sure, Frankie wouldn't say that out loud, but each time that word escaped from his mouth made her heart skip, and a thousand butterflies fill her stomach.

 

"But it's just a matter of time. Besides, I think it suits you."

 

"Well, I think that too."

 

She grabbed his hand that was extended for her, and he dragged them both to a spot under the lights. With his phone, Will raised the volume of the song and embraced Frankie in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder, her nose against the skin of his neck and his pine scent invading her entire being.

 

And at the sound of the music, they danced the night out, embraced in each other's arms, the melody filling their souls as their raced, and anxious hearts calmed from the excitement and silenced in deep and warm love.

 

There in that bar, on a Friday night, Will was sure his life had finally begun and so Frankie.

 

There they weren't spies, a cold-hearted girl, and a sensitive boy, fighters, killers. They weren't pretending, seducing, faking, ambushing anyone.

 

That night they were just lovers dancing under the lights.

 

 

_Those cool and limpid green eyes_

_A pool where in my love lies_

_So deep that in my searching for happiness_

_I fear that they will ever haunt me,_

_All through my life they'll taunt me._

_But will they ever want me?_

_Green eyes, I love you._

 

Helen O'Connell and Bob Eberly - Green Eyes

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this song so much! Yeah, I love the 40's :)
> 
> Here's the link if anyone gets curious about the song that I think it was written for them! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8hMyVQaCUo


End file.
